DENSHA SENTAI LINERANGER
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: When Sauron makes her move, the ChronoLiner Riders change from Kamen Riders to Super Sentai. Now, Sauron, this will be the end of the line for you. Ore-tachi wa Densha Sentai Lineranger! Sanjou!
1. First Stop

**DENSHA SENTAI LINERANGER**

**First Stop: We Have Arrived!**

Sauron, the Devourer and the Living Gate, watched with disgust at the humans below. She was on the roof of Sakakino Academy, observing them. Humans were only good for one thing in her opinion and that was as a food source for her kind, the Horrors. However, upon arrival to this world she'd been drastically depowered and stuck in this human form. How she wished she could just go down there and rip them all to shreds as well feast on their blood and flesh.

The greatest insult, however, would be the ChronoLiner Riders. While they had also been depowered they weren't as bothered about it as she was. Of course she had fun taunting Ryuji but it still didn't extinguish the hatred and disgust she had for her situation. Not only that, they hadn't saw it fit to come after her. Ryuji would've probably told them she was in this world and was just as weak as them, thus easily dealt with. However, they just ignored her. They didn't acknowledge her as a threat in her current condition.

She could not stand for this. Her fingers squeezed the fence tightly as she glared down at Ryuji who was dancing with Kotonoha. Now that was something she could not forgive as well. He was messing with a masterpiece. Kotonoha was supposed to be raped tonight, Kotonoha was supposed to breakdown mentally and emotionally, and Kotonoha was supposed to kill Sekai. The ChronoLiner Riders had also gotten themselves involved with the rest of the characters, including Sekai and Makoto to make sure Makoto didn't turn into a promiscuous womanizer who slept around thus breaking Sekai's heart as he'd broken Kotonoha, which would lead to his death at Sekai's hands.

She knew of the three characters' situation. It was a love triangle with a beautifully bloody ending and she would not allow it to be ruined by these heroes.

As her hatred rose, so did the darkness within her. A dark aura began to surround her body and her shadow also began to expand. She did not notice at first due to her attention being focused on the folk dance on the schoolyard below but then she heard the sound of chattering teeth and twitching limbs. She slowly turned around and saw Horrors rising from her shadow.

"My Horrors…" She concluded, "My powers are back." Her face adopted an incredibly sadistic and psychotic expression as she realized that her powers had returned. The Horrors were connected to her and she could sense their hunger. They could also sense her hunger as well and the need for it to be satisfied. She commanded, "Go down there and feed." The Horrors obeyed and took off on their dark wings and she watched as more and more rose from her shadow to follow her command. She let loose a laugh as she watched them soar down towards the unsuspecting crowd below.

Kotonoha was enjoying herself with Ryuji. The kiss had confirmed everything. She had indeed fallen in love with this rought-around-the-edges young man who'd healed her heart. As for Ryuji, he was actually having fun himself once he realized that he too had fallen in love. "Heh, imagine that," he whispered under his breath. He never thought in a million years that he would fall in love and to this human girl no less.

They didn't notice anything but each other until screaming was heard all around them. Tearing their attention away from each other, Ryuji and Kotonoha saw a dreadful and horrific sight as winged skeletons fell from the sky and started attacking the students. Kotonoha cried out, "What are they!-? What's going on!-?"

"Horrors," Ryuji growled. That could only mean that Sauron had gotten her powers back. '_Damn it, I knew we should've killed her when we had the chance._'

His friends were already on the move. Warren saved a couple of students by tackling a Horror away and telling them to run. The other members of the ChronoLiner Riders were also assisting, attacking Horrors that were attacking the students or leading the students to safety. Ryuji then watched as Warren drew a familiar sword which he recognized. It was his Zanpakutou. He also saw Ryuki conjuring a key-like sword he recognized intimately, the Keyblade. Then he looked at Craig who'd summoned his guns which glowed green with necroplasmic energy. Finally, his eyes were cast upon Ryan who was gripping his drum clubs. Vash and Teresa were leading students to safety so he didn't see them but he was still surprised to see the others with their powers back.

"Hyah!" Warren slashed, slicing a Horror straight down in half.

"Ho-ryah!" Ryuki called as he swung the Keyblade. The flames of the bonfire followed his command and formed into a dragon that swallowed the Horrors up, burning them to a crisp. He then jabbed his weapon forward several times, letting loose a series of fireballs which collided with the Horrors, blowing them up.

"Eat this, muthafucker!" Craig called as he shot bullets of necroplasmic energy from his guns, blowing the Horrors up in fiery emerald blaze. He was surrounded but simply spun around while squeezing the triggers, destroying their heads and killing them in an instant.

Ryan was focusing his spiritual energy into his Drum Clubs which became enflames at the top. He then bashed them against the Horrors, destroying them all each with a single blow. He then twirled the Drum Clubs around and smirked as he tapped them together. "Let's Rock and Roll."

Ryuji then heard a familiar scream and turned to see a couple of Horrors had grabbed Kotonoha and were dragging her away as she struggled, kicking and screaming for help. "No!" he denied and that was when his hands became engulfed in blue flames. He dashed to Kotonoha's rescue, striking the Horrors in the face with his fists. All of a sudden, they became flash frozen in ice and shattered. Ryuji pulled Kotonoha to safety and she wrapped her arms around him. She was terrified. He doubted she noticed how he'd frozen the Horrors.

"Koto-chan," he said to her, "I need you to run."

"But what about you?" she asked.

"I can take care of myself," said Ryuji and to demonstrate he backhanded a Horror sneaking up on him. The ice cold flames enveloped the Horror and froze it in ice before it shattered in an instant. Kotonoha gasped as she saw this show of power. "See?" he grinned.

"Hey, stop showing off for your girlfriend and help us!" Craig snapped.

"You really know how to ruin the moment, Mortuary!" Ryuji called back.

"Just fight, Ifrit! Draco, Wraith and Oni are pulling their own weight!"

Kotonoha was perplexed by the codenames. "I'm Ifrit," he told her. He put himself between the Horrors and Kotonoha and grinned. "HYAH!" He unleashed twin streams of blue flames that swallowed the Horrors up and froze them in ice. "Oh yeah, I still got it." Snapping his fingers, the ice shattered along with the Horrors.

The five of them were able to deal with the Horrors. They were just starving cannon fodder. Ryuji knew the mastermind was still around, watching them.

That was when Sauron appeared, clapping her hands. Kotonoha recognized her as a fellow student but then gasped as she saw a dark aura envelop Sauron's human form before it was absorbed into her pores, revealing her true form as a female demon in dark skeletal armor. Her helmet resembled a Horror's head but with four horns instead of two and the lower half of her face remained exposed with the fangs framing it. She had dark flesh as well and her gauntlets and boots had spikes on them. Her cape hung from her shoulders and the spaulders were shaped like skulls.

"So, you all got your powers back," she observed.

"And so did you," Ryuji growled. The others stood alongside him. Kotonoha too as she had not taken her chance to flee.

"No matter what, it won't help you," Sauron taunted.

"We'll see about that," Warren countered.

"Minna, ikuzo!" ordered Ryuki as he ignited his Keyblade and they all charged. Well, all but Ryuji.

"Take cover," said Ryuji to Kotonoha before he caught up with the others to fight Sauron. Kotonoha did as told and took cover from behind a tree and watched the ensuing fight.

It was Ryuji who attacked first, fists engulfed in flames that froze on contact instead of burning. He threw his fists at Sauron but she dodged and kicked him away, sending him tumbling. Craig saw his chance and fired necroplasmic bullets at Sauron that didn't do much damage. They simply annoyed her. With a wave of her hand she sent Craig crashing into several of the stands which had been set up for the school festival.

Craig, however, was simply a distraction as Ryan and Ryuki attacked Sauron together, striking their flaming weapons against her as she attempted to block their blows. However, they were fast and managed to land some very good hits on her, cracking her demonic armor as a result. Realization dawned upon her, '_Damn it! I'm not at full power!_'

Her two assailant then spun away to give Warren the opening he needed to use his Zanpakuto. He used a single downward swing as he fed the blade some spiritual energy and it sliced through Sauron. She cried out as black blood splattered from the wound. She staggered from the five of them and growled. However, her scowl turned into a grin as she spotted Kotonoha hiding behind a tree. In the blink of an eye she vanished and then returned to her spot with an arm around Kotonoha's neck and her claws poised and pressing against her face.

"Kotonoha!" Ryuji shouted. "Sauron, you damn coward!"

"Call me what you want, but I'll do whatever it takes to win," Sauron sneered. "Now, put down your weapons, power down, and let me kill you or this girl's pretty little face is gonna end up with a few new scars." Kotonoha trembled in Sauron's grasp.

"Do as she says," Ryuki ordered. They couldn't risk the safety of an innocent civilian, no matter what.

Sauron taunted Ryuji, "I expected them to stop fighting because I have a hostage, but _you_? You really have fallen from grace, Ifrit."

Ryuji didn't answer but his gaze went towards Kotonoha. He wanted to save her but if he tried anything, Sauron would kill her. He hated feeling so weak and powerless! '_Damn it!_' he cursed in his mind.

Sauron laughed but then her laugher suddenly died as the blade of sword suddenly popped out the front of her face. She released Kotonoha who ran into Ryuji's arms. The blade that was coming out of Sauron's face had stabbed her from the back of her head and the one holding the sword, a claymore, was none other than Teresa.

"You're really annoying," said Teresa as she withdrew her sword and kicked Sauron forward. "Now!"

Warren, Ryuji, Ryuki, Ryan and Mortuary all formed orbs of energy in their hands and then aimed them at Sauron. They then shouted out and unleashed the balls of energy which burst into streams of pure power. Ryuki's energy was hot like fire, Ryuji's energy was cold like ice, Mortuary's energy felt like death, Ryan's energy was singing and Warren's energy was something dark.

The five energy blasts hit Sauron directly and she roared as she was hit before being erupting in an explosion that caused the ground to shake. Ryuji covered Kotonoha to protect her from the shrapnel. Once the explosion died down, there was a scorched area of earth and a ring of flames where Sauron had stood.

"Did we get her?" Ryan asked hopefully.

"Knowing her, she'll be back," said Ryuki. He saw Ryuji comforting a trembling Kotonoha and smiled. "Ryuji, you should take Kotonoha home."

"I don't need you to tell me that," Ryuji snapped. All of a sudden, Kotonoha wrapped her arms around Ryuji and smashed her lips against him. He almost lost balance from the sudden kiss but recovered quickly before wrapping his arms around her and returning the kiss.

"Guys, I think we have a bit of a problem," said Ryan as he gestured around them. Some students and teachers had remained despite the danger and had seen everything. "Witnesses."

"Quick escape then," said Warren as Vash ran up to them. A loud whistle was heard and the ChronoLiner landed in front of them, opening its doors. The group, with Kotonoha, then went into the train which flew up and away from the scene.

* * *

It all happened so fast for her and her heart was still pounding in her chest. She just wasn't sure what was going on as none of it made sense. She remembered the kiss she shared with Ryuji as they danced around the bonfire together. Then, all of a sudden, honest to god demons had appeared and started attacking everyone. Then, her new friends were fighting back against the demons with weapons and supernatural powers. Ryuji also had a special power when she saw his hands covered in blue flames that froze instead of burn. She remembered how chilly the flames felt when they were close to her. All of a sudden, a schoolmate of hers turned into a demon and her new friends fought against her. Kotonoha then ended up being used as a hostage and human shield but then Teresa stabbed Sauron in the back of the skull, causing the female demon to release her and provide an opening for Ryuji and his friends to blast her, sending her to oblivion.

Now, Kotonoha was in Ryuji's embrace, sitting in a train which had appeared out of nowhere. The interior of the car was a dining area with booths that had tables and comfortable chairs. There was even a counter at the front end of the car where a woman dressed like a stewardess was making drinks.

She was alone in the booth with Ryuji with the others taking seats in the other booths.

"Are you okay?" Ryuji asked. "She didn't hurt you, did she?"

"N-no," Kotonoha answered. "She didn't, thanks to you."

"I didn't want to get you involved in all this," he said regrettably. "I'm sorry."

"Wow, did I hear right?" Craig said in mock-amazement. "Ryuji actually said 'I'm sorry'. Stop the fucking presses!"

"Oh, bite me, asshole!" Ryuji snapped at Craig. He had changed, a lot, since arriving in this world and it was all because of the girl he was holding.

"What happened?" she asked. "What's going on? What were those things?"

"Demons attacked," Ryuki answered simply, summarizing the events earlier.

The door of the dining car opened and Antonitis Fenton McCrown, owner of the ChronoLiner, came in. "Welcome to the ChronoLiner, Kotonoha Katsura," he welcomed. "I am her owner, Antonitis Fenton McCrown. You may call me Ant."

"And I'm Andie!" the stewardess added cheerfully. She brought out a menu and put it on the table, "Is there anything you'd like?"

"Some ice tea," Ryuji ordered. "Make it two." Kotonoha needed something to calm her nerves after tonight. He asked Ant, "So, you managed to get the train fixed."

"Well, kinda," Ant tilted his head to the side.

"Kinda?" Ryan cocked an eyebrow.

"I got the train moving again, but we're still stuck in this world," said Ant. "Sorry about that. It's just the parts responsible for space and time travel needs some work."

"Take your time," said Ryuji, his attention on Kotonoha.

"Ryuji-kun, how did you do that with your hands?" she asked. "I saw you punch those demons and they froze."

"That's my superpower," he answered. "All of us here have them. Normal folk would call us freaks."

"We're superheroes," Warren corrected. "Not freaks."

Kotonoha then remembered what Ant said, "What did Ant-san mean 'stuck in this world'?" she asked.

"It's a long story," Ryuji said. "Warren can tell you."

"We crashed here weeks ago," Warren answered simply.

"So, you're all aliens?" she questioned.

"In a way," said Warren, shrugging. "But we're mostly human."

Kotonoha turned away and pressed her face against Ryuji's chest. "Thank you…" she said gratefully. "You saved my life, and saved everyone."

"For now anyway," Craig interjected. "Sauron, that demonic bitch, will come back and she'll be madder and stronger than ever."

"Doesn't matter how strong she gets, we'll steal beat her," said Ryan confidently.

That was when the TV that was mounted on the wall showed them the news and it wasn't good news. There was a massive portal in the sky and it was spitting out Horrors.

"And yet again she fucks us up from behind," cursed Craig.

"Come on, let's go," said Ryuki.

"Not yet," denied Ant. "Andie, if you will please bring out the tray."

Andie saluted and from her counter she picked up a tray with a cover on it.

"Now's not the time to be eating," griped Ryuji.

"Be patient," said Ant and he lifted up the cover to reveal train passes like the one used to control the ChronoLiner. However, they were each a different color. One was red, the second one was black, the third one was blue, the fourth one was yellow and the fifth one was green. Picking them one-by-one, Ant tossed them to Ryuki, Warren, Craig, Mortuary and Ryan.

"What are these, Ant-san?" asked Ryuki.

"Something that will help you fight," answered Ant.

In the city, the Horrors attacked mercilessly, striking down the humans who were fleeing to safety for food. The police attempted to gun them down but with limited success as they got back up from getting shot. Suddenly, the ChronoLiner burst into the scene and flattened several Horrors under it before stopping. A door opened and Ryuki, Ryuji, Warren, Ryan and Craig exited and stood defiantly before the Horrors.

"Minna-san, ikuzo!" commanded Ryuki as he held out his red Liner Pass in front of him. Warren held out a black pass, Ryuji held out a blue pass, Ryan held out a yellow pass and finally Craig held out a green pass. This caused belts that sported rectangular buckles with a slot on the side to materialize around their waists with colored circles that sported the letter 'L' inside set in the centre of each buckle. "Liner Change!" Ryuki slid his pass into his belt.

"LINER CHANGE!" the others called out as they simultaneously slid their own passes into their belts in the same fashion.

The five young men were enveloped in bright flashes of colored light which blinded the Horrors, causing them to screech out. Once the lights died down, the five young men were revealed and were changed. They wore identical suits that were only different from each other in terms of color: red, blue, green, black and yellow, that also sported gloves, boots and helmets with their respective colors. Their sleeves and pants were black. The black visors of their helmets were bisected by a silver vertical stripe which also appeared on their matching uniform suits.

**(NOTE: They resemble Den-O Plat Form but without the armor)**

Ryuki called out, "Liner Red!"

Warren called out, "Liner Black!"

Ryuji called out, "Liner Blue!"

Ryan called out, "Liner Yellow!"

Craig called out, "Liner Green!"

Altogether they called out, "**ORE-TACHI WA**…**DENSHA SENTAI LINERANGER! SANJOU!"**

**(NOTE: Their intro pose is similar to Den-O Sword Form/Momotaros)**

Facing the Horror legion, the five warriors removed the black bars attached to the sides of their belts and put them together. The black bars were collectively known as the DenGasher and the pieces could be stacked together to form a weapon.

Liner Red, Black and Blue formed swords with blades in their respective colors from their DenGasher pieces while Liner Green and Yellow formed a gun and axe respectively.

Red went on the attack as he slashed with his sword and struck the attacking Horrors with flaming slashes once he focused his power into his weapon. He ducked under Horrors trying to tackle into him and rolled along the ground. He turned and then stabbed his DenGasher sword into the ground, calling forth a wave of fire that swallowed them up and burnt them to a crisp.

That was when Blue also attacked, slashing away with his blue-bladed DenGasher sword that was covered in blue flames, freezing and shattering the Horrors they came into contact with. He twirled his sword around, swinging and swiping at the Horrors ruthlessly. Some tried to attack him from above but he was unafraid as he swung his sword, unleashing bursts of blue flames that engulfed and flash froze them in ice. They fell to the ground and shattered.

Yellow was attacking with his DenGasher axe which was crackling with electrical energy as he used it against the Horrors. He hacked at them with the blade and bashed them in the skulls with the blunt side of his axe.

Black's DenGasher sword's blade was enveloped in dark energy that banished the Horrors he cut into. He continued to cut them down with the speed and grace of a samurai. He was like a blur as he defeated the Horrors.

Finally, Green was shooting necroplasmic energy bullets with his DenGasher gun that knocked the Horrors down and engulfed them in green flames, incinerating them. He was chased by several Horrors and jumped onto the top of a police car to get to higher ground. He then knelt down, took careful aim and gunned them down as they got near, twirling his gun around before jumping off the car.

The sword-wielders were forced back to back with Horrors surrounding them. "These fucking things are coming in swarms!" shouted Blue.

"It's that portal," reported Red. "We have to get it closed."

"I don't think we need to," said Black as the portal blinked out of sight. "It just vanished."

"What the hell!-?" gawked Blue.

"Seems that her holy bitchiness didn't see fit to keep the portal opened long enough," stated Liner Black.

"Maybe she just isn't fit enough to do much after what we did to her earlier," added Red in agreement. "Let's finish this." He took his Liner Pass out of his belt and held it in front of his belt. Blue and Black did the same.

Liner Belts: "**FULL CHARGE!**"

The blades of their DenGasher swords glowed in their respective colors before they struck with their attacks. Red struck with a series of slashes that sent the Horrors ablaze while Blue's slashes froze them in ice before they shattered to pieces. Black's slashes just made the Horrors cease to exist as they faded out of existence.

"**FULL CHARGE!**"

Green aimed and fired a burst of emerald energy from his gun which vaporized the Horrors he had aimed at. "Oh yeah," he chuckled.

At the same time, Yellow's axe was crackling with electricity that jumped off the blade. He then struck at the Horrors as he dashed past them and watched as they were electrocuted before bursting. He hefted his weapon on his shoulder and then he held it like he was holding a guitar, strumming imaginary strings.

They then boarded the ChronoLiner and it flew off as people watched, wondering what had happened.

"You know, this is gonna make fighting here a lot easier," admitted Craig. As soon as they had entered the train they had cancelled their transformations and were sitting around the dining car.

"I think we should celebrate for our second victory for the night," said Ryan. "Andie, a round of drinks!"

"Hai!" Andie saluted before she started making the drinks.

Ryuji was sitting next to Kotonoha who was snuggling up to his side. "Kotonoha, we need to talk," said Ryuji seriously. Kotonoha looked at him. He took her hand and slowly they walked out of the dining car.

"So, how did you get him to agree?" Craig asked Ant.

"I just hinted that it would impress his lady friend," stated Ant.

"So, you manipulated him with his budding feelings for her," Warren concluded.

Meanwhile, outside the dining car, which was the gap between two train cars, Ryuji faced Kotonoha. He spoke seriously, as he hadn't used the nickname he'd given her. "Kotonoha, I never wanted this for you."

"What do you mean?" Kotonoha asked.

"I never wanted you to find out about _this_." He demonstrated by enveloping his hands in blue flames. He asked, "Doesn't it bother you?"

"It feels cold," she admitted.

"My powers are representation of my heart," he clarified. "If my powers are cold that means my heart is made of ice."

"It isn't," she denied. "If your heart were as cold as ice you wouldn't have saved me."

He couldn't deny what he'd done. "You're right," he confessed. "Still, a girl like you shouldn't get mixed with all this, or mixed up with a guy like me. A girl like you deserves a normal life-"

"I don't want normal!" she shouted loudly. Ryuji was taken aback by her loud and passionate declaration. "I…I don't want normal." She began to shake.

Ryuji realized what she meant. Up until now her normal life was just depressing. At home she had her family but at school she had no one. She didn't have any friends until she met Sekai. Then she fell in love with Makoto, but that bastard had to go and cheat on her. Kotonoha was also bullied on a daily basis. She felt so alone until he and his friends came along and helped her out of her shell. Normal, to her, equated to sadness, loneliness and heartbreak.

"I want you," she admitted firmly. "That's all I want. That's all I really want." She rested her head against his chest.

"If that's the case, will you except without question?" Ryuji asked.

"I will," she answered.

"Can you promise that? Really promise that? There's stuff about me you don't know about."

"I can promise that, Ryuji-kun. And I don't care about your past."

Oh, she could say that now but if only she knew what kind of monster he really was.

"Kotonoha…" Ryuji softly murmured as they gazed deeply into each other's eyes. There was a moment of silence before they slowly but surely leaned in for a kiss, their second kiss if anyone was keeping count.

Back inside the dining car, Ant spoke, "Well, now all we have to do is to perform a memory wipe."

"We can do that?" Ryan asked in wonderment.

"It's a new feature and I think we need it after you all blew your cover at school," Ant stated.

"You did come right onto school grounds with the ChronoLiner," Ryuki pointed out.

"I didn't think it'd make such a big deal," Ant responded, "Besides, once we wipe everyone's memories none of them will remember seeing you use your powers."

"How about just now?" Craig asked.

"You were all in uniform," Ant stated.

"Craig's right," agreed Warren. "I think it's better that this world doesn't know that it was attacked by demons."

"Alright, I better set the memory wipe to include you guys kicking demon butt on two occasions," said Ant.

Back with Kotonoha and Ryuji, they were sitting on the floor, cuddling. He had his arm around her as she leaned against him.

She told him, "I saw you fighting those monsters with the others. You saved the city. You're a hero like that."

"I never thought I'd be a hero," he replied honestly. "It's not my thing." He looked down at the blue Liner Pass in his hand. "How come I'm blue?"

"It fit your theme," said Warren as he appeared out of nowhere, causing the two lovers to jump to their feet in surprise. "Oops, sorry," Warren apologized. "Did I ruin a moment?"

"You did," Ryuji answered, grumbling about Warren's sense of timing. "What's up?"

"Ant gonna do a memory wipe sweep all over the city," said Warren.

"Memory wipe?" asked Kotonoha. "What's that?"

"Well, the ChronoLiner is gonna fly over the city and release a sort of powder. It'll erase specific memories like how we used our powers, oh and how we appeared as the Linerangers," Warren explained.

"That's good. There's no way I'm going to school if they're gonna swarm me," said Ryuji. "It's not the attention I want."

"You don't want any," Warren told him. "All you want is people to leave you alone." He corrected, "Well, everyone but your girlfriend here."

Kotonoha blushed at being acknowledged as Ryuji's girlfriend.

* * *

With the group now officially stuck in Kotonoha's world and with the threat of Sauron hanging over their heads, they really couldn't leave and Ryuji was alright with that. Ryuki, of course, missed Jinx and everyone back home but at least he wasn't lonely. Warren was sure Ant would be able to get them out of this world. Craig, Ryan, Vash and Teresa didn't have a problem, of course. This world still needed them.

Ryuji and Kotonoha entered class 1-4 with Ryan and Vash and all eyes were on them. Kotonoha hung her head down but Ryuji just glared at everyone. They really shouldn't put Kotonoha on the spot about the kiss she and he had shared at the bonfire. Of course, they now knew the meek class rep was dating the class delinquent.

Otome glared back at Ryuji. With the boy around Kotonoha, there was no chance of ever bullying her. Even Vash and Ryan had interfered, allowing Kotonoha to have fun while they took her place. Otome stomped over and spoke to Kotonoha, "Katsura, you abandoned your post!"

"Hey, listen bitch!" Ryuji snapped. "She deserves to have fun!"

"You stay out of this!" Otome shot back.

"No, I will not!" he denied.

"What did you say?" Otome growled.

"Are you deaf? I said I'm not going to stay out of this!"

"It's none of your business!"

"Then I'll make it my business!"

Otome and Ryuji continued to glare daggers at each other. Otome hated it when she didn't get her way.

"Sides, I took over so what's the problem?" Ryan asked.

"Because Katsura was supposed to do it!" Otome told him.

"Hey, what's with all the yelling?" asked Vash. "Really, it's too early for this shit."

"The harpy won't shut up," Ryuji said to Vash.

"Harpy!-?" Otome shrieked.

"Katou, just go back to your seat," said Ryuji. "You're not going to win this one."

Otome clenched her fists and turned to stomp away.

"Oh, and you really need to get laid! All that stress really isn't good for you!" Ryan called, causing Otome to stumble and the class to laugh.

"Nice," said Ryuji as he and Ryan fist-bumped.

"Hey, I try," said Ryan.

"Ryuji-kun, you really didn't have to…" Kotonoha began.

"Hey, you're my girl," he told her, smiling. "I may not have to, but I wanted to. You deserve to be protected."

"And now you got friends like us," added Ryan.

"That's right," added Vash, grinned.

Kotonoha smiled. She wasn't lonely anymore.

* * *

Meanwhile, in class 1-3...

"So, where's Sawanaga-san?" Ryuki asked Sekai.

"Well, he was found all beaten up," said Sekai. "He didn't say who did it."

'_Ryuji_,' Ryuki thought. If Taisuke had assaulted Kotonoha like he did in the anime then it was a miracle that Taisuke managed to survive Ryuji's wrath.

* * *

"I definitely can't go back to my Rosalinda like this."

Meanwhile, Sauron was not in good shape. After her defeat from last night she was hiding in an abandoned warehouse to nurse her wounds. A portion of her body was missing and needed time to regenerate. Summoning all those Horrors had also sapped her of her strength but she was slowly regaining it. What really disgusted her was that she was reduced to feeding on rats to feed her hunger.

"Damn it," Sauron growled. "They got in my way again…" She hated them, hated them all. She wanted them dead and made into her next meal! It was what they deserved. "HORRORS! TO ME!" she called and a hundred Horrors appeared in her presence. "NOW, MERGE TOGETHER AND DESTROY THE CITY!"

* * *

It was lunch time and the students were all eating their meal. Kotonoha sat at a table with her friends when the TV in the cafeteria immediately switched from its regular programming to an emergency newsflash. On the screen was a massive monster and it was attacking the city. The newscaster repeatedly reported that this was not a hoax and it was happening in Sakakino right now.

It was bestial and skeletal in appearance. Its face was lean and narrow with eight red eyes that were filled with nothing but hatred. It also had elongated arms and finally it sported a thick tail with a drill at the tip.

"Great, she ruined my meal," grumbled Ryuji.

"Teresa, Vash, stay here with Kotonoha," Warren told them. "We'll deal with this."

"Looks like another job for the Densha Sentai Lineranger," said Ryuki.

* * *

The Lineranger team arrived at the scene and saw the Horror that towered over them. Green asked, "OK, how are we supposed to fight that thing?"

Red was about to reply when he received a message from his helmet's built-in communicator, "_Hey, you seem like you have some big trouble_."

"Ant-san?" Red asked.

"_Don't worry. I'm gonna be sending you something that'll help._"

"What?"

"_Why, what every Sentai needs!_"

Speeding out of the portal was a gigantic steam engine that was colored red. Smoke blew out of its smokestack as it stopped on the tracks. It was pulling four train cars behind it.

"Sugoi…" Red gazed.

"_The steam engine is yours_," said Ant. "_The others can tell which is there from the colors on the train cars._ _Now, make me proud!_"

"Hai!" Red ordered, "Everyone, get into you vehicles!" They all dashed towards their respective positions with Red jumping inside the Liner Engine. He landed inside a cockpit with a really advanced and fancy console with a single joystick to control the machine's movements. Also, there was a slot that was big enough for the Liner Pass. "Input Liner Pass!" He slid his red Liner Pass into the slot.

Inside similar, individual, cockpits, were the other members of the Lineranger team. They also slid their Liner Passes into the consoles.

Inside the steam engine was Liner Red and he asked, "Is everyone ready?"

Green answered eagerly, "I'm ready."

Yellow showed equal eagerness, "So am I."

Black nodded, "Ready for your command."

Blue impatiently answered, "Let's just get this started!"

Red nodded and declared, "Releasing Liner Machines!" and pressed a button on the controls.

The first train car split open and the two halves spread out as a black helicopter hovered up. This was Liner Black's Liner Gyro. The second train car opened in the same way as a blue submarine hovered upward. This was Liner Blue's Liner Marine. The 3rd and 4th train cars also opened up but yellow mono-drill tank and the green fire engine rolled down makeshift ramps from the opened train cars. These were Liner Yellow and Liner Green's Liner Digger and Liner Fire, respectively.

The Liner Engine attacked first, firing bursts of heat from the front at the Horror. It roared and swung its tail at the steam engine, nearly knocking it over if Red hadn't dodged.

"Open fire!" Black ordered from his cockpit. "Missiles launch!"

"Torpedoes launch!" Blue pressed a button on his controls.

The Liner Marine, which could also fly, fired torpedoes as the Liner Gyro fired missiles. The Liner Digger burst out from the ground and nailed the Horror in the foot, causing it to stumble and fall. The Liner Fire was equipped with folding ladder and the top of the ladder were guns that fired cryogenic spray. The Horror roared as it received a face full of the spray. It slapped the fire engine away and it went spinning.

"Woah! I think I'm gonna hurl!" shouted Green from within the Liner Fire.

Ant told them, "_Now, you can attack individually, but I think this is where you make your great debut and combine!_"

The five vehicles faced the massive Horror and Red commanded, "Alright, all together!" He entered the command, "LINER GATTAI!"

The Liner Engine separated from the train cars and rose into the air. The back half of the Liner Engine split in half before both halves folded onto the sides of the front half as the wheels were pulled in and a pair of large cylinders that resembled thighs slid out.

The Liner Gyro and Liner Digger rose into the air and extended at the middle as their back ends formed into what resembled broad shoulder pads, the tail of the Liner Gyro twisting and sliding into the main body to do this. The two machines resembled arms as a fist popped out of the front of the Liner Gyro while the Liner Digger's drill was the hand for it and both connected to the sides of the Liner Engine.

The Liner Fire and Liner Marine rose up as their front portions folded and pushed up at a 90 degree angle to look like legs and feet. They then connected to the cylinders under the Liner Engine.

The smokestack on top of the Liner Engine rolled back as a new head popped upwards with horns that looked like smokestacks attached to a red helmet with a short fin and brim like from a cap. The robot's face had green eyes and a grilled mask covered the mouth. There was a loud whistle as smoke blew out of the smokestacks.

"**COMPLETE! LINEROH! ALL ABORD!**" declared the Linerangers as they were all moved into a new shared cockpit with their individual consoles in front of them. The cockpit was inside the head of Lineroh.

"Full Speed Ahead!" Red commanded and the Lineroh rushed along train tracks under its feet straight towards the Horror.

"Let me take the first shot!" Black shouted as the Liner Gyro arm shot forward, catching the Horror in the face. The rotor on the back of the forearm spun rapidly and was like a buzzsaw as it sliced into the Horror. The Horror roared and swiped at the robot, knocking it back.

Yellow shouted, "This is mine!" as the Liner Digger arm's drill spun and shot forward, boring into the Horror's skull.

"Eat this!" Green pressed a button and the green Liner Fire foot kicked up, smashing into the giant Horror's stomach.

"My turn!" said Blue and the Liner Marine leg also kicked into the Horror's leg, knocking it back.

Red read the gauges, "Everyone, we have to end this soon. If we combine for too long we'll lose too much power and we'll be sitting ducks."

"Then it's time to finish it, Red Leader," said Black.

Red nodded and punched in the command, "Alright, let's finish this!"

The Horror got up but froze as the Lineroh was speeding towards it.

"THIS IS THE END OF THE LINE!" the five Rangers declared as they pushed their buttons to execute the finisher. "FULL SPEED! DENSHA LINER EXPRESS!"

The Lineroh was enveloped in flames and it punched its drill right through the Horror. The Horror howled and exploded with Lineroh turning around and performing a victory pose.

"YATTA!" Red cheered, feeling proud of their victory but he didn't do it alone. He turned in his seat to look at his fellow Rangers. "Arigato, minna."

"Hey, we're just your subordinates," said Black.

"And you probably needed all the help you can get," added Blue.

"We should get back to school. Lunch is gonna be over," stated Yellow.

"Right, and I'm still hungry," said Craig.

The five Liner Machines broke apart and the four smaller machines returned to their train cars which closed up and the Liner Engine connected with them before the massive train flew off.

* * *

"YATTA!" Kotonoha cheered loudly in the lunch room and then gasped at what she'd just done. She'd just jumped out of her seat when she witnessed Lineroh finish the giant Horror off.

"Guess she's excited," teased Vash as Kotonoha sat back down, chuckling.

"Hey, I would've done it too," shrugged Teresa. She turned to Kotonoha, "Didn't know you had it in you." Kotonoha hung her head and blushed.

* * *

From the top of a building, two figures watched as the mechanical marvel flew into a portal.

"Seems McCrown has been busy…" a male figure mused through his binoculars.

"Onii-sama, what will you do…?" the female figure asked.

"Nothing, yet. For now, we'll watch and see how things turn out."

"And Sauron?"

"Don't worry. She may have become stronger than she was last time we saw her, but she's nothing I can't handle."

The two turned and entered a black and gold steam engine. The train blew its horn loudly as the screen faded to black…

* * *

DENSHA SENTAI LINERANGER VA CAST

Ryuki - Brad Swaile

Ryuji - Scott McNeil

Warren - Crispin Freeman

Craig - Frank Frankson

Ryan - Neil Patrick Harris

Ant - Jason David Frank

Kotonoha - Danielle Judovits

Sauron - Nicole Sullivan

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: Now, this is my second attempt at an original Super Sentai fic. As you see, this is an alternate version of my School Days of the ChronoLiner Rider fic and will become an entirely new story from that one as the heroes stay. They will be Sentai instead of Riders. I don't know how well this will go but Kamen Rider Bushido supports me on this project. He's helping me out and well there will be some interesting things that will happen. Now, I don't have a female Sentai member but that will happen later. I just haven't thought of who that would be. **


	2. Second Stop

**DENSHA SENTAI LINERANGER**

**Second Stop: Blue Trust**

The Linerangers surrounded Ryuji who was seated in a booth in the dining car. Vash, Teresa, Ant and Andie could only watch as he was being chewed out by his teammates. It'd been a week since they first became the Densha Sentai Lineranger and also acquired the Liner Machines which would assist them in their battle against Sauron and her Horrors. Now that Sauron had obviously set her sights on this world, they had to stay in order to protect it.

As a team, there were training sessions scheduled. A train car of the ChronoLiner was used as the training room with a gymnasium equipped with exercise equipment and a holographic training chamber. The holographic training chamber could create any environment and with 4-Dimensional Technology, space was unlimited for training exercises. The holographic training chamber was used to simulate combat scenarios for the team.

They had just had a team training session and the other four members of the Linerangers were not happy with a certain boy in blue.

"OK, what's the problem?" Ryuji asked. "I mean the session was s success, even though we had to run it five times."

"We ran it five times for a reason, Ryuji," said Ryuki sternly. "It was a team training session, keyword: team."

"So, what's the problem?" asked Ryuji.

"You're not a team player," said Ryan.

"I pull my own weight," Ryuji argued.

"Pulling your own weight does not make you a team player," Craig countered, scowling.

Warren reminded, "During the scenario, where we had to face Horrors, you just rushed headlong into battle without Ryuki's orders."

Ryuji gave Warren a look and then gave Ryuki a look before snorting, "It's not my fault he's too slow."

Warren countered, "He wasn't slow. He was just trying to set up a strategy, a plan, but you totally ignored orders, ignored the plan, and just went in swinging."

"Hey!" Ryuji stood up, glaring at Warren, "It works for me."

"When you worked alone!" Warren shot back. "Now you're on a team so you're expected to be a team player."

Ryuji scoffed and retorted, "As long as the mission is a success, as long as we win, it doesn't really matter, does it? Ultimately, who cares if I'm a team player or not?"

"WE CARE!" Ryan, Warren and Craig shouted.

Ryuki frowned sadly. He really didn't know what to do. He glanced at his friends. This was so frustrating and he wondered if he was fit to lead if he couldn't find a solution right now.

"Come on," said Ryuji. "We're gonna be late for school."

* * *

Ryuji and Kotonoha were on the rooftop, having lunch. Kotonoha packed a basket full of food for the two of them and also had a thermos filled with tea. Ryuji was wearing a scowl as he chewed on the food Kotonoha had brought with her. Nothing fancy. They were tuna sandwiches. Teresa had told her that Ryuji enjoyed fish.

Since Class 1-3 and 1-4 shared PE, Teresa would be around to defend Kotonoha from Otome's harassment. Otome then just decided to just give up. It wasn't worth her time. As always, bullies would not bother with anyone if it took too much effort. She just glared at the people who ruined her fun.

"Ryuji-kun, what's wrong?" Kotonoha asked.

"Nothing," he lied as he took another bite of his sandwich.

"No, there's something wrong. You snarled at Katou-san earlier," said Kotonoha. "And she wasn't even doing anything."

"I'm fine, there's nothing wrong," he told her. He really didn't want to get into what happened earlier.

Kotonoha pressed on, "If there's anything wrong, you can tell me."

"There's nothing wrong!" he snapped loudly, causing her to flinch. Realizing what he'd done, he guiltily apologized, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

Now Kotonoha knew something was wrong but he just didn't want to tell her. Didn't he trust her? "Ryuji-kun, don't you trust me?"

"Koto-chan, of course I do," he told her. "It's just that what's going on isn't really any of your business."

"But you can't just keep your problems bottled up, Ryuji-kun," Kotonoha retorted.

Ryuji sighed, seeing as how she wasn't going to drop the subject anytime soon. So he decided to give in and tell her. "I was lectured by the others. They say I don't understand the concept of teamwork."

"But you're a team," she argued.

"Well, they don't exactly trust me right now and I am kind of new."

Kotonoha continued, "Why don't they trust you?"

Ryuji looked away, "I don't wanna talk about it."

Kotonoha grabbed his hand, making him silent as she explained, "Ryuji, there's no one here but us, and I am more than willing to listen to whatever you have to say. So will you please tell me why the others don't trust you? Ryuji-kun, please...talk to me."

Ryuji gently pulled away and turned away from her, hanging his head in shame, "I...I can't. I'm sorry."

* * *

"Ryuji-kun doesn't trust me," Kotonoha sighed. She had run into Teresa in the bathroom and the two girls started talking.

Teresa explained, "Ryuji's a bit complex. He's not the kind of person who can easily talk about his past."

She looked to her friend, "Was it bad?"

"Did he try to change the subject?"

Kotonoha shook her head, "No, but he seemed really disappointed and refused to talk about it any further."

"Then it was really bad."

"Why won't he trust me?" Kotonoha almost shouted.

Teresa shrugged, "Maybe he's just afraid of how you'd react. To be honest you're the first person he's ever cared about intimately. He just doesn't want you to find out about the mistakes he's made."

Kotonoha blinked, "Why would he be afraid?"

"He cares about your opinion the most. He's just afraid of rejection from you. He doesn't care about what other people think of him, but you're the only person that makes him feel loved."

"As he does me," replied Kotonoha, with a blush.

"Just give him time," Teresa advised. "All this is new to him."

* * *

Sauron was back in Venthara, but despite having recovered from her last battle with the Linerangers she had not yet regained her full strength. She sat in her throne, with her bride Rosalinda at her left side and her servant Grimm at her right.

Rosalinda, a beautiful woman with silver hair and clad in a dark kimono, had managed to find her beloved Sauron and returned her to their palace in Venthara in order to recuperate.

Sauron was using a mirror to observe the world where she'd been depowered. She hated how things have gone due to the Linerangers interference. They had defeated her, humiliated her, and now she wanted payback, she wanted revenge.

"Your orders, Mistress?" asked Grimm, her skeletal servant. He wore skeletal armor with a cloak and hood. His primary weapon was a scythe. In appearance, he was modeled after the Grim Reaper, hence the name.

"Take this Horror Seed," Sauron presented Grimm with the seed as it rose from her palm. "Find a host for it and plant it." Grimm bowed and took the Horror seed before he walked out of the chamber. Once he was gone, Sauron pulled Rosalinda onto her lap and the silver-haired bride of Sauron put an arm around her beloved with one hand resting on her chest.

"Mistress, why are you so focused on that world?" asked Rosalinda.

"If they want to protect it so much, then I'll show them what will happen if they try to protect it from me," said Sauron, grinning wickedly behind her mask.

* * *

The man was walking home drunk. He had just joined his friends for a few drinks but once he got too tipsy he decided to return home to rest. However, he would not reach home as he bumped into something.

"Excuse me..." he slurred.

"You will do," said Grimm as he put the Horror Seed against the man's forehead. It then bore into the man's skull and Grimm watched as the man screamed in agony as darkness began to burst out of the seed in his cranium. The darkness then surrounded the man like a cocoon before bursting into the form of a Horror. It was not the standard lesser Horrors but a unique one. The Horror had a cylindrical body like a steel drum with two sets of spider-like legs. It also sported long, whip-like, tendrils. It had a single eye set in its body with a mouth that was filled with sharp teeth.

"Now, go and wreak havoc," Grimm commanded and the Horror went on his merry way to do as it was told.

* * *

Walking along the street, Ryuji growled as he kicked a can in frustration. Again he'd gotten lectured but instead of staying around to listen to them babble, he just walked out to get some air. He was in a bad mood, as usual, when he received a text message on his cell phone. It was from Ant. As he read it, a grin appeared as he read each word. "Finally, some action."

* * *

The Drum Horror had speared his tendrils into a man that was unlucky enough to be in its path. It speared him with its tendrils before sucking up all his bodily fluids, liquefying his organs so it could suck them up as well. The bones were also liquefied as well and absorbed until only the man's skin and clothes remained. The Drum Horror let loose a belch and then went to find more prey when a fireball crashed into it from behind. It then turned and saw the five Linerangers standing in its sight.

"Let's do it!" ordered Ryuki as he and the others held out their Liner Passes and summoned their belts.

"LINER CHANGE!" they called as one before sliding the Line Passes into their Liner Belts. Aura train tracks appeared around their heads and torsos as energy particles wrapped around them, forming their suits.

"Liner Re-" Red began when all of a sudden Blue just charged at the Drum Horror. "Ryuji, matte!"

"Oh, for crying out loud," groaned Green. "Come on, guys."

Blue had already formed his DenGasher into Sword Mode and was slashing at the Drum Horror, the blow connecting with its body and sending sparks flying. He then kicked it off its feet, sending it rolling down the road. "Get back here!" Blue shouted as he gave chase. The other Linerangers were also chasing after him.

From his hiding spot, Grimm watched and decided that the Drum Horror required assistance. Like his Mistress, he too could summon reinforcements but he needed permission from Sauron first.

The Drum Horror returned to its feet and lashed out with its tendrils, only for Blue to cut them to ribbons. Then, lesser Horrors started to drop from the sky and block his path. "Out of my way, shitheads!" he shouted as he swiped his sword at them.

Red, Black, Green and Yellow were also fighting off the lesser Horrors. Yellow and Green were using the DenGashers in Gun Mode while Red and Black were using their own DenGashers in Sword Mode.

Blue had dealt with the Horrors and jumped at the Drum Horror. But then the Horror was able to find an opening and its tendrils wrapped around Blue. Blue grunted as he was squeezed and then bashed repeatedly onto the ground. "Dammit! Let me go!" he shouted/grunted.

Red, seeing that Blue was in trouble, ordered, "Warren, turn your DenGasher to Gun Mode!" He sliced a Horror in half and then converted his DenGasher from Sword to Gun Mode. Black did the same. "Craig, Ryan, take aim!" Without question, Green and Yellow aimed their DenGasher guns at the Drum Horror which was holding Blue. "On my mark…Fire!"

They shot at the Drum Horror and it howled as it was bombarded by a barrage of shots. This forced it to release the Blue Lineranger. It then started to flee.

"Get back here!" Blue roared but then more lesser Horrors came and interfered. "Out of my way!" He froze them solid with a lethal ice blast and looked around for the Drum Horror. "Damn it! It got away!"

Red walked up to him and apologized, "Forgive me." And he punched him hard in the gut, making Blue double over.

"You…bastard…" Blue snarled and froze as Red took him into a hug. "Wh-What are you…?"

"Ryuji, just listen to me," Red urged, "I know you have done things others would consider unforgiveable, and yes, you have serious trust issues because of what you went through in the past. I went through the exact same thing, if you recall. But you have to realize that you are no longer alone in this fight! You have Warren and the others to help you. And you have me! If you can't trust them, can you at least trust your own brother?-!"

Blue pushed Red off him. "I don't have time for this touchy-feely crap! I'm going after that thing, with or without you!" He then dashed off.

Black put a comforting hand on Red's shoulder. "If it's any consolation, I liked your speech."

Red frowned sadly, "Too bad it didn't work. But he's right, Warren. We need to find that thing before it kills again. I know we're supposed to be a team but I think Ryuji's right. We should split up. We'll cover more ground that way."

"You're the leader," said Black. He turned to Green and Yellow, "You heard the kid in red! Let's split up and find this thing!"

* * *

Kotonoha gasped as she watched Ryuji go off on his own on the TV screen. "What is he doing!" she demanded. She was in the ChronoLiner, which had become her favorite hangout. In the dining car with her were Ant, Andie, Vash and Teresa.

"He's a lone wolf by nature, Kotonoha," said Teresa. "He's just following his instincts."

"But why was he so harsh to Ryuki?" Kotonoha asked.

"The guy isn't used to it," Vash answered.

Ant added, "Ryuji has always been antagonistic and abrasive to others. He just can't find it in himself to trust others or open up to them. You're, apparently, are the first."

"He also respects Warren," stated Teresa.

"He does?" asked Kotonoha.

"Believe it or not, he asked Warren for some advice," answered Teresa.

The door to the dining car opened and Ryuki, Warren, Craig and Ryan entered. They dropped and sat down in different booths. "Water," they ordered together.

"OK!" Andie saluted before she poured ice water into four glasses.

There was someone missing. "Where's Ryuji-kun?"

"Oh, the stubborn baka must still be out looking for that Horror," said Ryan. "We came back here to regroup and to organize a kind of plan."

"Why didn't you call him?" Kotonoha asked.

"We did," said Craig as Andie handed him a glass of water. "He pretty much blew us off."

"The message he gave us was 'FU'," Ryuki finished.

Warren asked, "Ant, any luck on tracking the Horror?"

"It's cloaking itself somehow," said Ant as he held up his cell phone with radar on the screen. "I am keeping track of Ryuji, however."

"Maybe when it's not using its abilities, we can't detect it," suggested Teresa.

"Until then, we need a plan," said Warren.

"Minna, let's put our heads together and find a solution," chirped Ryuki.

* * *

Ryuji was searching high and low for the Horror. He'd been doing it for hours and had not even caught its scent. "Damn it," he cursed. Just where was it?" He flipped open his cell phone and activated the Horror Tracker radar. "Come on, you stupid drum. Make your move." He then got a blip and smirked. "Finally," he said and he followed the signal.

Grimm watched him go and grinned before vanishing into a dark portal.

* * *

"There's a blip!" Ant alerted. "It should be on your phones now!"

"Let's go!" Ryuki ordered. "Ryuji may not want our help but he's going to need it."

* * *

Ryuji found the Drum Horror feeding again, this time on a policeman out on patrol. The poor man's remains fell at the Horrors feet as it withdrew its tendrils.

"Well, looks like you're all mine," said Ryuji. "Liner Change!" He called and he transformed into Liner Blue. He got his DenGasher Sword ready but all of a sudden a black figure dropped down in front of him and struck him with a scythe slash, knocking him to the ground as he cried out.

"Alone, little blue one?" asked Grimm mockingly.

"Who the fuck are you!-?" demanded Blue as he got up to his feet, clenching his sword.

"I am the servant of Mistress Sauron! I am Grimm!" answered Grimm. "And you are in her way!"

"Tell her to write me a letter if she wants to complain," remarked Blue. "I'll just beat you, and your little pet Horror there." He produced a scimitar made of ice and held it in his other hand, dual-wielding both swords.

Grimm produced another scythe and twirled them both around. "Well, then my Death Scythes will be tasting your blood, Blue Ranger."

He dashed forward, twirling his scythes as he assaulted Liner Blue. Blue was being pushed back as he blocked the blades with his DenGasher Sword and Ice Scimitar. Grimm managed to lower one weapon and pulled from behind Ryuji's ankle, tripping the Blue Ranger as he fell on his back, and swung down with his other scythe. The Blue Ranger rolled out of the way of the falling blade but was pulled from the ankle by the Drum Horror's tendrils as he was tossed and thrown all over the street, like a rag doll, before being thrown into a vending machine. There was a dent in the machine and it spilled cans all over the ground. Blue picked himself up and attacked the two, swinging at them. Grimm blocked and allowed the Drum Horror to strike at Blue, sending him staggering. Grim then slashed Blue repeatedly in the chest and the Drum Horror tackled into him, sending him tumbling.

Blue pushed himself onto his hands and knees and glared at his two opponents. '_Is this the limit of my strength…?_' he thought weakly.

As Grimm and the Drum Horror advanced on him, a barrage of energy bullets struck them. A fireball was also sent flying at them and exploded, knocking them away from Blue.

"Ryuji!" Red shouted as he helped Blue up his feet. "Are you okay?" Blue shrugged him off.

"Don't touch me!" he snapped. "I'm fine."

WHAP!

"Hey!" Blue shouted at Black.

"I thought I should do that because Kotonoha is going to be doing a lot more," said Black.

"Why did you come here anyway?" Blue asked.

"Like it or not, we're a team," said Green. "We may not like you, but we're together in this."

"And one person can't win a war," said Yellow sagely.

"So swallow your damn pride and let us help you!" Black yelled.

Grimm and the Drum Horror recovered and saw the five Linerangers. He mocked, "So, Blue Ranger, you need help. You must be really weak."

"Don't listen to him," Black advised Blue who looked ready to blow up.

Red yelled at Grimm, "Don't you dare mock Ryuji! He's strong in his own way, but even a strong person needs help! When strong people band together, they become stronger! That's what it means to be a team!" He then went into the introduction, "Liner Red!"

"Liner Black!"

"Liner Green!"

"Liner Yellow!"

"Liner Blue!"

"**ORE-TACHI WA DENSHA SENTAI LINERANGER! SANJOU!"**

Grimm rolled his eyes. "What a pathetic display," he snorted. He ordered the Drum Horror, "Finish them!"

The Drum Horror roared and rushed towards the five Rangers but they were prepared for it. They were now all armed with their DenGashers in Sword Mode and when it lashed at them with its tendrils, the Linerangers cut them to ribbons.

"Let's take it down with one blow," suggested Red as he held up his Liner Pass before waving it across his belt. The other Linerangers followed their leader's action.

"**FULL CHARGE!" **the five belts simultaneously cried out. Energy began to travel from their belts and into their swords, causing the blades to shine in their wielders' respective colors.

Grimm cursed. The Drum Horror was about to be defeated but then he got an idea, "Hey, I used an innocent man to make this Horror! Are you so ready and willing to sacrifice an innocent life?"

However, Red, recalling what he'd learnt of Horror possession, said somberly, "Once possessed by a Horror, you're already dead." Then the Linerangers charged at the Horror and slashed at the demon one by one. Red started first with a flaming slash, then Black followed up with a slash that left a trail of dark energy, followed by Blue whose slash left frost, Green whose slash seemed to be toxic and finally Yellow whose slash seemed to be like shocking.

The five Linerangers had their backs facing the Horror as Red said, "This is the end of the line for you," and the Drum Horror collapsed before erupting into flames. Liner Red glared up at Grimm, his sword pointed at Sauron's servant, "Now, it's your turn."

Grimm laughed, "If only it were that easy, Liner Red!"

Horrors, hundreds of them, suddenly appeared out of the shadows and converged onto the remains of the Drum Horror. The Horror recovered and got back to its feet before it quickly expanded in size and grew to gigantic heights.

"Crap, not this again," groaned Liner Green.

"Have fun," mocked Grimm before vanishing into a dark portal.

Red called Ant, "Ant, we need-"

"_Already on it, just hang on tight._"

The Big Drum Horror let loose a roar and looked down at the Linerangers that had defeated it. It then raised one foot to stomp on them but then the Liner Engine flew straight out of nowhere and knocked it down to the ground.

"Close call," commented Liner Yellow.

"Come on, it's time we finished this," said Blue. He turned to Red, "What are you waiting for, leader? Give the command!"

Red nodded and they all jumped into their respective train cars. Once in his Liner Engine, Red opened up all the train cars to release the rest of the Liner Machines before separating his own Liner Machine from the empty train cars.

"Liner Gattai!" Red commanded and the large vehicles began to configure into the components for their combined robot mode. Liner Engine formed the torso, Liner Digger and Liner Gyro formed the arms, and finally Liner Marine and Liner Fire formed the legs. The head popped out and they declared together once inside the cockpit, "**COMPLETE! LINEROH! ALL ABOARD!**"

"Let's finish this quick," Red ordered at his controls and the Lineroh advanced on the enemy. The Big Drum Horror roared and shot its tendrils at Lineroh, binding them around the limbs of the giant robot. Lineroh struggled with its bindings but could not break free.

"Craig! Ryuji!" Red ordered. "Open fire!"

"Now you're talking," grinned Green.

"Che, finally," snorted Blue.

The torpedoes and cryogenic spray fired from the Liner Marine and Liner Fire, freezing the tendrils. They became brittle and were shattered when Lineroh broke free. The Big Drum Horror roared.

"Warren, launch the Gyro Disk!" Red ordered.

Black obeyed, "Gyro Disk away!"

The rotor blades of the Liner Gyro spun and then launched at the Big Drum Horror. The Gyro Disk looked like a spinning circular saw blade and cut into the Horror once, twice, thrice and then four times before returning to the Liner Gyro arm.

"Now, to finish it," said Red as he activated the Liner Engine's main weapon and the chest plate hatch of Lineroh's torso opened downwards to expose a roaring flame within. "ROARING DRAGON FLAME!"

The flame took the form of a dragon that lunged towards the Drum Horror, roaring loud and then it pierced into the monster, engulfing it in flames. It could no longer withstand the intense flames and was incinerated on the spot, turning into ash that blew into the wind.

"That's the end of the line!" Red declared, snapping his fingers.

On the roof of a nearby building, our mysterious duo was watching the Linerangers in action.

"That machine of theirs is pretty impressive," the male complimented. "As expected of McCrown's work."

"I don't really care…" the female mystery girl sighed.

"That's because all the Rangers are guys," he countered.

"When will we show ourselves?" she asked.

"Soon, little sister, soon," the mystery man nodded. "Just be patient for a little longer. Remember, you have school tomorrow. So behave, OK?"

"Hai, Onii-sama…" She was silently looking forward to attending school with humans, especially the female student body. She licked her lips in anticipation.

* * *

**-SLAP!-**

Ryuji, surprised, put a hand to his slapped cheek. "Koto-chan?" he stared at her questionably.

"Don't you ever do something like that again!" she scolded. They were back in the ChronoLiner after destroying the Drum Horror and Kotonoha was not happy. The rest of the team watched in amusement as Ryuji was being chewed out by his girlfriend. She then became tender as she put her hands on his chest and leaned against him. "You could've died," she told him.

"Koto-chan, I'm used to doing things alone," he tried to excuse.

"But you're not alone anymore," she countered. "You have Ryuki-san, Warren-san, Craig-san and Ryan-san to help you fight. Why can't you work with them?"

"Yeah, why can't you work with us?" Craig joined in.

Ryuji glared at the green Lineranger before putting his hands on Kotonoha's shoulders. She looked up at him. "I promise I won't go off on my own like that, how's that?"

"You promise?" she asked.

"I promise," he reassured.

Ryan coughed into his hand, "Whipped!"

Ryuji glared at the pink-haired rocker.

Ryuki, meanwhile, was staring down at his cup of green tea as Warren sat next to him with a cup of coffee. "What's wrong?"

"What Grimm said was true," Ryuki said. "A Horror like that could only be created if an innocent human was possessed and taken over."

"Ryuki, you know we had to do what it had to do. If we hadn't destroyed it, it would've killed a lot of people," Warren said.

"I know," Ryuki replied, recalling the lives lost to the Drum Horror. "It doesn't make it any easier, though. I really wish there was a way to separate a Horror from its host without harming the latter. Unfortunately, it's pretty clear that Horrors devour their hosts' souls so even if we manage to exorcise the Horror, the hosts are already dead."

"Things are never easy," Warren said to Ryuki. He advised, "You just gotta learn how to roll with the punches."

Ryuki looked at Warren seriously, "Warren, why did you reject Ant's offer to be Liner Red?" Ant had earlier offered for Warren and Ryuki to switch places. "I wouldn't have minded being Liner Black anyway."

"I look better in black," Warren answered.

"But you'd make a better leader," Ryuki argued.

"I don't see anyone complaining about your leadership," Warren pointed out. "Don't sell yourself short, Leo," said Warren, using Ryuki's nickname, "You're an awesome leader. You're the one who rallies us together and leads us in battle. You're the glue that holds this ragtag group of misfits together."

"Still, I really think you'd make a better leader."

"And that's another proof. You're modest," added Warren. "And remember that I'll always back you up, kid."

"Hai, Warren."

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: Another installment of Densha Sentai Lineranger. Well, Ryuji needs to learn about trust and teamwork. It's a long road ahead but he'll be able to do it. He's got a lot of time to learn how to work with a team and Kotonoha will remind him of that fact. So, Ryuki had doubts about leadership despite the others accepting him. He's pretty modest and humble for the role but guess his passion makes him a great leader, that and the fact he cares for his teammates. Well, anyway, next chap will be exciting as well.**


	3. Third Stop

**DENSHA SENTAI LINERANGER**

**Third Stop: Golden Fury**

"I hope you and Saionji-san will be happy, Makoto-kun," said Kotonoha.

"Kotonoha," Makoto uttered as Kotonoha went to her classroom. Ryuji gave him a brief glare before following after her.

After over a week of avoiding Makoto in order to get her feelings straightened out, Kotonoha had finally broken things off with him. She was Ryuji's girlfriend now, which was viewed as becoming official since the school festival.

Makoto just stood at the shoe lockers just staring at Kotonoha's back as she took hold of Ryuji's hand. He then sighed and went to his classroom, hoping to keep his mind off his recent breakup with Kotonoha.

* * *

**-CLASS 1-4-**

"I'm so bored…" moaned Ryuji as he threw his head back at his seat. School was never really Ryuji's thing. It was just so boring. He wondered how normal kids could endure hours of this. The only thing that made it bearable for him was Kotonoha's presence. "Just start class already. Even if I have to listen to someone lecture about stuff, it's better than this torture."

"Wow, it must be really bad if you want to listen to a teacher's lecture," said Ryan.

"The world must be coming to an end," Vash joked.

"Shut up," Ryuji told both of them. "Hey, Koto-chan, are you okay?"

Kotonoha was staring at her cell phone and the picture of Makoto on the screen. She was thinking if she should delete it or not. Even though her relationship with Makoto had caused her heartbreak, there had been good times in the beginning. Makoto was so awkward and she was so shy back then. However, it was just not meant to be. She closed her phone when she heard Ryuji's voice and answered with a shake of her head, "No, I'm fine."

"Well, at least you made it clear to Itou about what you wanted," said Ryuji. "I really don't like it when he gets too close to you."

"He hurt me, I know, but he wasn't always that bad," she defended Makoto.

"He took you for granted," Ryuji reminded. He apologized, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up some bad memories."

"It's fine," Kotonoha said, smiling radiantly at him. She put her hand on his. "I'll make new memories with you."

Ryuji blushed and nodded.

"Say, you should ask her out," said Ryan.

"Yeah, that's right," agreed Vash.

"You two are so noisy," Ryuji growled. But they were right. He hadn't had the chance to ask her out after the school festival and they had become an official couple since then.

Meanwhile, Otome just scowled as she watched Kotonoha happily talking with Ryuji and his friends. It irked her, really, since one of those guys would be around Kotonoha. She and her friends were used to picking on Kotonoha without anyone interfering but since these guys showed up her usual target was out of reach. It just wasn't fun anymore. Also, seeing Kotonoha being happy annoyed her while Otome was unhappy. She was in love with Makoto too but she never got the courage to tell him. When she heard Kotonoha was dating Makoto, it made her hate the dark-haired girl more.

Otome thought she'd be able to harass Kotonoha during gym but that would not be able to happen either. That gaijin girl, Teresa Auten, from Class 1-3 would defend Kotonoha and Otome could not intimidate her at all. In fact, Otome and her posse found themselves a bit afraid to get close to Teresa because of her eyes.

"At least I still have basketball," Otome whispered to herself.

"Did you say something, Otome?" asked Kumi.

"No, it's nothing."

The teacher came in (Ryuji: finally!) and the students all went back to their proper seats. "Class," he began, "Today we have a new student joining us." Murmurs and whispers were exchanged among the students.

The door slid open and a girl entered the room, drawing attention to her from the current students. What really drew attention was hersnow white hair that went past her shoulders and two elbow-length bangs that framed her face, blue eyes that appeared to be as cold as ice and fair skin that was almost as white as her hair. She was dressed in a white blouse with short, puffy sleeves and a high collar. She also wore a blue corset and sported a sleeveless blue trench coat that flared behind her which was shorter and pleated in the front. Around her neck was a silver choker with a diamond, shaped like a snow flake. She also wore a pair of black, elbow-length, fingerless, gloves and knee-high socks. She wore blue shoes on her feet. She also had an impressive bust, which made most of male populous of the class drool. Her face seemed to display no emotion as she looked like a living doll

She wrote her name on the board before facing the class and bowing, "My name is Yuki Fudo. Nice to meet you all."

There were comments about her appearance by the boys and girls. The boys looked at her with a bit of lust, attracted by her unique appearance while the girls felt envious by her luscious figure. Her eyes scanned the crowd, stopping at Ryuji, Kotonoha, Vash and Ryan briefly before stopping at Otome.

"Alright, Fudo-san, please take the empty seat…" the teacher began but Yuki went up to Otome's desk.

"What do you want?" Otome asked, not thrilled about having the new girl around.

Yuki stared at her for a second before she grabbed Otome by the cheeks and pulled her in for a deep kiss that got everyone gawking as the two girls made out. Well, Yuki was doing the making out as she invaded Otome's mouth with her tongue and tasted the girl's saliva. Some of the boys were whistling and screaming for more when Yuki broke the kiss and Otome wen weak at the knees with a deep blush on her face.

Yuki then whispered into Otome's ear, "Soon, you and your friends…will be mine…" She then spotted an empty seat, on Kotonoha's right, and leaped over several students before landing on the stairs and taking her seat next to Kotonoha. "Hello," she almost quietly greeted as she faced the front of the class, leaving Kotonoha with a confused look on her face.

* * *

It was lunch time and the Linerangers were on the school roof having lunch together. Teresa and Vash, as usual, were included. Kotonoha, however, was absent as she was busy showing Yuki around.

"So, she kissed Katou-san right in front of the whole class?" Ryuki questioned after hearing the tale, blushing as he imagined two girls kissing.

"Yup, and I think there was tongue," Vash elaborated. "There was definitely tongue."

"I just get the feeling she isn't normal," said Ryan.

"Was it the hair color?" Ryuji asked.

"No, it was her reiatsu. It definitely wasn't human," Ryan answered. Ryuji clenched his fists.

"And Koto-chan is with her," Ryuji realized. What if she was in danger?

"Relax, Ryuji," Warren said calmly with Teresa at his side. "We would know if she was in trouble. So, I heard you asked Kotonoha out on a date. Well done. What took you?"

"Been busy training if you've forgotten," Ryuji retorted. "Like we always do."

"So, are you sure you know what to do on a date?" asked Craig.

Ryuji looked to Ryuki and then back at Craig, "I think I have all the practical knowledge I need." Ryuji had Ryuki's memories and Ryuki had dated different girls in the past. Ryuji could adapt that knowledge and he knew what Kotonoha liked.

"Here," Warren said as he took out a pair of movie tickets from his blazer pocket and handed them to Ryuji. Ryuji took them and saw they were for a horror movie that was playing this Saturday.

"You're giving these to me?" Ryuji asked.

"I bought extra," Warren shrugged. "But I think you'll need them."

"Thanks," Ryuji nodded as he accepted the gifts.

"Minna, sorry we're late!" called Kotonoha as she came up to the roof with Yuki. "I was busy showing Yuki-san around." She sat down with her friends.

"First name basis already?" Ryuji was amazed.

"She insisted," said Kotonoha.

"Did she kiss you too?" Vash teased but got backhanded in the nose by Ryuji. "Ow!"

"Don't make perverted jokes about my girl," Ryuji warned. Kotonoha smiled as Ryuji defended her, even if he was violent about it.

"Is it bleeding? Tell me it isn't bleeding!" Vash panicked. "Is it broken?"

"Shut it!" Ryuji snapped.

"So, Sawanaga-san's back in school," said Ryuki, changing the subject. "He had to stay at home to heal. He has also refused to reveal who'd hurt him." Ryuki looked at Ryuji, "You didn't happen to pay him a visit and threaten him by any chance, did you?"

"I didn't visit him," Ryuji answered. He had sent a rather strongly worded threatening letter to Taisuke. It was a list of the things he would do if Taisuke ever went over the line like last time. Ryuji felt he had the right to kill him for nearly raping Kotonoha. The thought of some lowlife violating her like that made his cold blood boil. "I have better things to do than to repeat myself to someone like him."

* * *

Ryuji waited for Kotonoha as she once again had another student council meeting. She really was a busy girl with a lot of responsibilities and he respected her for that. Too bad her classmates didn't show the same appreciation, Katou and her gang especially. Thinking of Class 1-4, he thought about that new girl Yuki Fudo. There was something off about her. She didn't smell human. True, no humans smelled alike but they had a common scent to them that identified them as human in his eyes.

Ryuji heard that the meeting had been adjourned and watched as the door to the student council meeting room was opened and the members all filed out. Kotonoha saw him and smiled. Approaching him, she gave him a kiss as she whispered, "You didn't have to wait for me."

"I wanted to," he told her. He didn't care if he went home late. The others would understand why. "And it's not safe for a girl to go home alone." That was another thing that set him apart from Makoto Itou. Not once had Makoto stayed to wait for Kotonoha while they had been dating. Ryuji glanced at the student council members who stared at the pair. He knew about his reputation and how they saw him as a delinquent, so to see him on very good terms with Kotonoha in a very intimate sense was just odd to them. "What the hell are you all looking at?" he growled threateningly. They then hurriedly left the two alone.

"Ryuji-kun, you can't always scare people away," she chided.

"Can't help it, they were staring," said Ryuji. Kotonoha knew that if she tried to argue with him there would be no point. However, she would never change his overprotective nature. "Oh, and do you want to go out this weekend?" he asked.

Kotonoha's eyes widened. Had he…? "Excuse me?" she asked.

"You, me, date, this weekend," he summarized. "Preferably Saturday, unless you're not too busy."

"I'm not busy!" she answered quickly. This would be her first date with Ryuji. Of course, she needed to ask to be sure, "Will the others be there?" She always went out in groups with them.

"Koto-chan, every time we all go out together, a brawl happens," he reminded. "The Pool hall? The bowling alley? Ring any bells?"

"So, just us?" she asked.

"Just us," he confirmed and he flashed her two tickets. "And I think you'd like to watch this movie with me."

Kotonoha gasped. It was the zombie movie she'd wanted to see. She then hugged him before kissing him deeply. Ryuji returned the embrace and kiss as well. After a moment they separated and he took her hand. "Come on, let's get you home."

* * *

The days passed quickly. It was the usual routine with school and classes. As for Yuki, people gave her a wide berth, all except for Kotonoha whom easily befriended her. Yuki had also gotten to know the other members of Kotonoha's circle of friends. Ryuji, of course, kept giving her suspicious looks but she didn't think much about it. She'd gotten stared about her appearance. She had been asked to clean the dye out of her hair but then she explained that it was her natural hair color. It was frustrating to keep repeating herself but people just couldn't believe that it was her natural hair color.

It was finally Saturday and Ryuji was getting ready for his date with Kotonoha. He would pick her up at her house, using his bike. In fact, each of the Linerangers had their own personal motorbikes, color-coded to each of them. They were the Den-Cycles and could go as fast as a train.

"Well, I'm off," said Ryuji who was dressed in a blue shirt with blue jeans and black combat boots. He also wore a leather bomber jacket with white fur around the collar, wrists and edges. He also had his hair tied and it hung like a ponytail from the base of his skull. "Don't wait up."

As Ryuji left the ChronoLiner's dining car, Ryuki sighed. "I miss Jinx," he stated.

* * *

Kotonoha was dressed for success. She wore a white blouse with a blue skirt that came down to her knees and also a pink coat to keep herself warm. It was still autumn and thus very chilly. "Alright, I'm ready," she said, smiling at herself in the mirror. She looked to her bed where a work-in-progress lay. It was a wool scarf she was knitting for Ryuji. Originally, she'd done it for Makoto but they had broken up before she got to finish. She actually stopped knitting until she and Ryuji got together. It was almost done, about three quarters, and she hoped she finished it in time for Christmas.

"Onee-chan, you look beautiful!" Kokoro praised. "Are you going on a date with Ryuji-niichan?"

"Yes, I am," Kotonoha confirmed.

"You deserve to be happy, Onee-chan, and I like Ryuji-niichan. I know he'll be like your prince on a white horse," said Kokoro. The doorbell rang and Kotonoha looked out her window. She saw that Ryuji was on a motorcycle.

"Or a prince on a motorcycle," Kotonoha amended. She then exited her room to greet her boyfriend.

Ryuji waited for Kotonoha to come out. The automatic gate slid open and he saw her approaching. She looked great and smelled wonderful. The scent of her shampoo and perfume really complimented her natural scent.

"Shall we?" Ryuji offered, handing her a spare helmet. She took it and he helped her on the back. She sat side saddle with her arms around him. "Oh, Koto-chan?"

"Yes, Ryuji-kun?" she replied.

"Hold tight," he advised and he slid the visor of his helmet down before he darted down the street. Kotonoha shrieked at the sudden burst of speed.

* * *

"OK, we're here," said Ryuji as he parked his bike in front of the movie theatre. "Are you okay back there, Koto-chan."

"Fine," she answered. At first it was scary but then she enjoyed having the wind blow through her hair.

Ryuji dismounted, helping Kotonoha off. He also helped take her helmet off and almost laughed. "What?" she asked.

"Helmet hair," he said. "Here, let me help." He ran his hands through her hair to get it just right. He didn't have the problem with helmet hair though.

"Kotonoha?"

Ryuji and Kotonoha glanced up and saw that it was Makoto and he was with Sekai. Ryuji murmured sarcastically, "Just great." He didn't have to ask what they were doing. Obviously they were on a date and were going to watch a movie together. It was still awkward for Kotonoha.

Makoto watched as Ryuji had his hands through Kotonoha's hair and couldn't help but feel jealous. While they had first gone out together, Kotonoha wouldn't even let him hold her hand and this guy not only got to kiss her, he even got to touch her without much trouble.

Of course, Kotonoha got used to being around boys because of Makoto so it was really his fault this was happening, not that he would readily admit it.

Ryuji removed his helmet and gave the couple a glare before taking Kotonoha's hand, gently of course. He knew he could not control his strength when he was angry but he was not going to let himself hurt Kotonoha. "Come on, Koto-chan. Let's go in. We can get some popcorn and soda before the movie starts."

"Hai," nodded Kotonoha as she went inside with Ryuji.

Once inside the theatre, Kotonoha asked, "Do you mind if use the bathroom, Ryuji-kun? I need to freshen up a little."

"Sure," he answered, understanding why she would need to do that. Maybe she needed to check on her makeup or something, not that she needed makeup. She was already beautiful.

He watched her go and waited in the lobby, arms crossed and leaning against the wall. How had it come to this? How had he changed so much? He had to wonder what he would've been like if he never met Kotonoha and it frightened him a little. He did not want to be locked up like that again. He did not want to be silenced by a muzzle and bound by chains. Once was enough.

In the bathroom, Kotonoha splashed her face with water before drying up with a handkerchief. She then saw Sekai enter and froze. The other girl froze too."

"Saionji-san…"

"Katsura-san…"

They were silent after that. What could they say to each other? Kotonoha didn't like how Sekai had betrayed her and stolen Makoto so she felt bitter towards the short-haired girl and Sekai felt guilty about what she did even if she was happy to be with Makoto.

Sekai began awkwardly, "Katsura-san, listen, I know what I did was wrong but-"

Kotonoha cut her off, "Then why, Saionji-san? You said you were my friend but then you went behind my back and took Makoto-kun from me."

"I know, I'm sorry, but my heart just couldn't stand seeing you together and then Makoto came to me to help him practice how to be intimate with you and things just went on from there. I couldn't help myself," said Sekai.

"Saionji-san, if you had only been honest from the beginning, you would not have to hurt me. I would've understood," said Kotonoha. "And, to be honest when you became my friend I was happy because you were my first friend at school."

"Katsura-san…"

"Saionji-san, are you and Makoto-kun happy?" asked Kotonoha.

"Yes, we are," said Sekai. There was some doubt in her voice, though.

"Don't let anyone take him away from you then," Kotonoha advised. She walked past Sekai towards the exit.

"So, you and Hasuma, huh? What's he like?" Sekai asked.

"Ryuji-kun is unique," answered Kotonoha before leaving Sekai alone. The girl hung her head alone in the bathroom.

* * *

Grimm was floating over the city, in search for the perfect fool to be made into a Horror. He then spotted a bank robber running away as he began firing his gun at anyone who tried to stop him.

"Perfect." Grimm smiled before he darted towards the ground.

The bank robber fled into an alley and bumped right into Grimm. The man's eyes widened in terror at the demonic face as he screamed. That was when Grimm pushed the Horror Seed into the man's head.

"GAAHHHH!" the man wailed as his arms began growing muscular with wicked claws for fingers. His back was becoming more crooked as his head began to horrifically expand. His eyes were bulging red with darkish fur and bony plates covering the rest of its body

Grimm just smiled as he witnessed the complete transformation of the Mole Horror. He then prepared to give the newly spawned creature its instructions.

* * *

Ryuji kept stealing glances at Kotonoha. How on Earth wasn't she scared of zombie movies, especially ones as gory as this one? Ryuji wasn't scared, of course, and he knew zombies were real. They were just disgusting corpses that didn't stay dead.

She did, of course, put her hand in Ryuji's and he held it. She smiled as he didn't withdraw his hand. They also shared popcorn but had separate drinks as they continued to watch the movie. When it ended, they exited the theatre with the other patrons.

"So, what did you think of the movie?" she asked.

He shrugged, "I've seen the real thing?"

"Really?" her eyes sparkled with interest. "What was they like?"

"They were stupid, slow, but smelled really bad. Also, one zombie isn't so bad but a bunch of them makes me want to vomit," he said to her.

"You're joking, right?" Kotonoha asked. He gave her a mysterious smile.

"So, are you hungry? Wanna grab a bite to-" He heard screaming. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me," he groaned.

Ryuji looked ahead and saw something in the ground, tunneling through it as it made the surface bulge. The bulge was moving fast along the ground, knocking everyone off their feet. There was an explosion of dirt as the Mole Horror revealed itself.

"Koto-chan, take cover," said Ryuji as he got out his Liner Pass. She didn't move. "NOW!" he ordered, yelling. Kotonoha nodded quickly and went to find someplace to hide. The Mole Horror spotted him and he quickly prepared himself for the assault. "Alright, you mogura-teme. Let's dance." He was definitely pissed since this thing had interrupted his date with Kotonoha. As much as he liked fighting, he liked spending time with Kotonoha in peace more.

Suddenly, green energy bullets exploded against the Horror's back, causing it to howl out in pain. Then, fireballs rained down on it. Ryuji blinked and then saw the cause. Some distance away stood his teammates, already transformed and wielding their own personal weapons. Liner Red was holding his Keyblade but the blade of the key was straight with a jagged edges. It was also blood red and covered in flames. Liner Black was holding his Zanpakutou. Liner Green was holding a pair of pistols which glowed green and finally Liner Yellow was holding his demon head topped Drum Clubs.

"My move," said Black as he drew his sword and he vanished in a blur. Several slashes hit the Mole Horror in an instantly, splattering the ground in black blood before Black returned to the others.

"Me next!" said Yellow as he tapped his Drum Clubs together and with a swing sent two bolts of lightning at the monster and it howled.

Ryuji, not satisfied with watching, transformed. "Liner Change!" The Liner Blue suit formed over his body and he summoned his Ice Scimitars. He rushed past the Horror and he landed slashes upon it in an instant. "Weak," he scoffed as he joined the others.

"Where's Kotonoha?" asked Red.

"She's safe, now let's take care of this thing so I can get back to my date," said Blue.

Grimm, who was watching, grimaced. "Looks like that Horror needs help." He snapped his fingers, summoning assistance. Horrors erupted from the shadows and surrounded the Linerangers.

"Dammit," Blue cursed. There was a scream and the Linerangers saw that the Mole Horror now had Kotonoha in its grasp. It had somehow found her and grabbed her "Koto-chan!" Blue yelled. Horrors stood in his way. "Out of my way!" he roared as he slashed, turning them to ice which shattered. More and more Horrors swarmed the group. "KOTONOHA!"

"RYUJI-KUN!" Kotonoha cried.

"We can't get too close," Red cautioned.

"Who knows what that thing will do to her," Black grimaced. He knew of course. The Horror would bite her head off, or cut her to pieces then eat up the chunks.

Suddenly, a rain of golden bullets showered the Mole Horror and in its surprise it tossed Kotonoha into the air as it fell back, making the girl scream as she was thrown into the air.

"Kotonoha!" Blue gasped as he ran to catch her. Someone faster, however, got to her first and she was then caught by a cloaked figure as the two landed safely, with Kotonoha in the figure's arms. Kotonoha slowly opened her eyes and was looking into a pair of glowing golden eyes.

"Are you hurt, princess?" the figure asked.

She slowly shook her head, "I'm fine…but who are you?"

He rose to his feet and set her down on her own feet. "I'm here to help," he answered. He faced the Mole Horror and stepped forward. Blue reached Kotonoha and they both looked questionably at the new arrival.

"Stop!" Red called out. "That's a demon you're facing!"

The figure removed his black cloak to reveal a man with black spiky hair with 4 of his spiked bangs colored gold. He wore a leather jacket, black jeans, a gold shirt and old man shoes. Attached to one side of his belt was a golden lamp. The underside of the lamp had an elongated blade attached to it.

"Who the hell are you?" Blue demanded.

The stranger did not answer as he revealed a black and gold phone, designed after a ticket puncher, in his right hand with a gold train ticket in his left hand.

"Grip Phone!" he called. "Charge!" He clipped the ticket and struck a pose. "Radiant Henshin!" He threw the glowing ticket as it grew and ran over his body, covering him in golden light. The light was so bright that Kotonoha and the Linerangers had to shield their eyes from the intense glare. Once it subsided, the stranger had now changed.

He now sported a black bodysuit with black base armor with gold plating on the chest, arms, legs, as well as flowing gold cape. His helmet was black with gold plating and the visor was black and shaped like an "H" as two golden horns protruded from the sides. On the forehead of the helmet was a golden sun ornament.

Yellow gawked, "Another Ranger?"

"Sugoi ne!" Red beamed.

"Che, showoff," Blue snorted, unimpressed.

"I like his style," Black complimented.

"Just when you think things couldn't get any weirder," Green sighed.

The armored Ranger then declared, "Might of the Sun and Will of the Stars! My duty is to vanquish all evil! Halcyon Knight is ready for Battle!"

The lesser Horrors attacked Halcyon Knight as he charged into battle, swatting them away with lightning-fast punches and kicks, dealing blows that were as strong as steel. He ran to a wall and kicked off it into a backflip as a Horror hit the wall, then was slammed through it by a punch from Halcyon Knight. He then slammed some roundhouse kicks into the Horrors behind him as they flew back from the power of his kicks.

"Laser Lamp," he called as he grabbed the golden lamp at his side and pulled the handle down. A gun barrel popped out from the front as the lamp now resembled a gun blade.

He rubbed the side of the lamp three time times and pulled the trigger as the Laser Lamp fired bullets of golden energy that swerved and curved in the air before hitting the Mole Horror. He then set his sights on the lesser Horrors as he slashed at them swiftly with grace as sparks exploded off them and blood splashed around the area. As they charged at him again, Halcyon Knight rubbed the lamp three times again and jumped in the air as he spun, pulling the trigger as the Lamp fired its ammo with the bullets spiraling down on the Horrors. Some Horrors were about to corner him but Halcyon Knight grabbed a nearby pole and swung around it as he kicked them away. He did a backflip and kicked off a wall before rubbing his lamp again and pulling the trigger, resuming his barrage of brilliant bursts. He was in the midst of the horrors and flicked his cape as they exploded in black smoke and blood.

Some of the Linerangers and Kotonoha could only gape at the strength and style of the new Ranger and Blue was envious. Black could see that this man was definitely skilled.

The Mole Horror growled and burrowed underground as he circled the Halcyon Knight, ready to attack at the last second.

"Look out!" Kotonoha cried.

Halcyon Knight grinned, "Such tricks won't work on me." He rubbed the lamp three times and raised it over his head. The Mole Horror burst out behind him and Halcyon Knight pulled the trigger, blasting the Mole Horror right in the face as it fell back in pain. Halcyon Knight then faced the Horror and readied himself.

"OK, Kotoneko, time to finish this," Halcyon Knight called as he rubbed the Laser Lamp six times in succession.

The Linerangers and Kotonoha blinked, echoing "Kotoneko?"

Halcyon Knight pulled the trigger and fired a large blast from the lamp. The blast then took the shape of a girl, resembling Kotonoha, in a genie outfit, with cat ears and a tail.

"Leave it to me, Yuji-kun, nya!" the Kotonoha look-alike grinned as she flexed her fingers and flashed some deadly-looking claws. She then clawed at the Mole Horror furiously as sparks exploded from its body and fell back as Kotoneko returned to the lamp with a smile on her face.

Halcyon Knight turned to the Rangers and flicked his cape as he gave them a "thumbs up" before the Mole Horror exploded.

The Linerangers all approached him but Blue was the most forward as he demanded, "What the fuck was that? Who the fuck are you?"

"Ryuji, please be polite," chided Red. He addressed Halcyon Knight, "Please forgive my comrade for his harsh language."

Halcyon Knight nodded at Liner Red, accepting the apology and then addressed Liner Blue, "You should be grateful. I saved your lover's life."

Liner Blue and Kotonoha blushed at being referred to as lovers. They were just boyfriend and girlfriend now and had not actually reached that level of intimacy yet. It made Blue silent, though.

Grimm grimaced, "Not good." With a snap of his fingers he then summoned up a few more Horrors and with a single gesture of his hand he sent them towards the remains of the Mole Horror.

Liner Red, spotting the Horrors converging on the fallen Mole Horror, panicked, "We have to stop them!" But it was too late as the Horrors all bonded together and swelled up in size, expanding to titanic proportions before the Mole Horror was revived and reformed into a giant that towered over them.

"Ryuki, I think it's time you called the big guns," said Liner Green. "Now."

Red recovered and called up Ant, "Ant, we need you to send us the heavy artillery, ASAP."

However, Halcyon Knight stated, "That won't be necessary."

"**WHAT!-?**" was the collective response.

Halcyon Knight summoned a golden circle that transported himself and the Horror to an unpopulated area. They were in an empty valley, with Halcyon Knight standing on a small plateau. He then raised his right hand to the sky and snapped his fingers, "Now, soar into endless skies! Akatsuki!"

A giant robot, fully decked in gold armor, flew in under the glare of the sun as it fired its beam rifle at the Mole Horror, raining down gold beams of energy at the target

Halcyon Knight boarded the machine via the cockpit in its chest. He strapped himself in and grabbed the controls, "Time to shine!"

Akatsuki hovers back as it fires its rifle's beams, keeping a safe distance from the beast. He dove down as the Akatsuki landed, waiting for him to surface. The Mole Horror emerged behind him, ready to strike.

"Don't think so!" Halcyon Knight denied.

Akatsuki bashes the Mole with its shield as it draws a double-edged beam-like weapon and charged forward as the golden mech sliced it into clean pieces. Akatsuki turns to face the camera as the Mole Horror fell apart and exploded.

* * *

"Can anybody tell me what the fuck just happened!-?" exclaimed Liner Blue, clearly outraged when the stranger just showed up, rescued Kotonoha, and totally showed them up by destroying all the Horrors in a flashy display of combat prowess. He also destroyed the Mole Horror and when it turned into a giant, he and the giant Mole Horror just vanished into thin air. "Just who was that guy!-?"

"He said his name was 'Halcyon Knight'," said Liner Red.

"And what are you so mad about? He saved your girlfriend," Liner Green reminded.

"I know," grumbled Liner Blue. It was just a blow to his pride. He was supposed to save Kotonoha. She was his responsibility. It wasn't that he wasn't grateful. He was glad that Kotonoha was safe. Of course he had questions, like that genie he saw earlier. It looked like Kotonoha if she was a catgirl. And then he imagined Kotonoha as a catgirl and in a fur bikini and was glad his helmet masked his face.

"I sense he's coming back," said Liner Black.

True enough, the Linerangers and Kotonoha looked up to see a golden robot, the Akatsuki, flying towards them as it descended slowly for its landing. Once grounded, the Akatsuki slowly got on one knee and held its right hand to its chest for the cockpit to open. Halcyon Knight stepped onto the machine's hand he was lowered to the ground and stepped off the hand.

"Power down," Halcyon Knight commanded as the armored turned to golden dust and fell off the man. He looked around and saw that the Linerangers, as well as Kotonoha, were staring at him. He cocked an eyebrow and said, "Um…I come in peace?"

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: And that is the latest chapter of DENSHA SENTAI LINERANGER. Who is the Halcyon Knight? What does he want? Is he truly a friend or foe? What will Sauron do when she hears about this? Answers for these questions and more in the next installment of…DENSHA SENTAI LINERANGER!**

**KAMEN RIDER BUSHIDO: ****And Halcyon Knight drops in! Wonder how the Rangers will react to this guy. Well, we all know how Ryuji's reacting to this guy. I can already see the sparks flying. And not in the romantic sense, mind you**

**An update of the VA list:**

**Ryuki - Brad Swaile**

**Ryuji - Scott McNeil**

**Warren - Crispin Freeman**

**Craig - Frank Frankson**

**Ryan - Neil Patrick Harris**

**Ant - Jason David Frank**

**Kotonoha - Danielle Judovits**

**Sauron - Nicole Sullivan**

**Yuki Fudo - Kelly Sheridan**

**Halcyon Knight/Yuji Fudo - Johnny Yong Bosch**


	4. Fourth Stop

**DENSHA SENTAI LINERANGER**

**Fourth Stop: Pink Comet**

"I see you're making new friends," observed Ant as Yuji sat in the ChronoLiner's dining car, enjoying some coffee while the others sat around doing their own thing. Yuji and Warren were having a game of Chess as Warren had challenged him while Ryan and Craig were playing Poker.

"He did help us out," said Ryuki. "I just thought it would be rude not to invite him over. Unfortunately, not everyone agrees with me."

"Ryuji, right?" asked Ant.

"He's not happy about it," admitted Ryuki.

Ant rolled his eyes and commented, "When is he ever happy?"

Ryuki who was missing the sarcasm simply stated, "When he's with Kotonoha."

Ant realized something, "Hey, you don't put '-san' at the end of everyone's names anymore."

Ryuki explained, "Using the '-san' honorific might be polite with acquaintances, but with close friends it seems to put some kind of distance between us and I'd rather refer to close friends by first name basis. Of course I still refer to you as 'Ant-san' due to your status as our superior."

"You never needed to be formal with me in the first place, Ryuki," said Ant. "So, where's Ryuji right now?"

Ryuki smiled, "Where else?"

* * *

"Ryuji-kun, why are you so angry?" Kotonoha asked. She and Ryuji had returned to her house after their date. Well, their date had been interrupted by the Horrors but they thought they could salvage it in the evening. She'd invited him over for dinner. Right now they were sitting on the couch together.

"I'm not angry," he denied, frowning.

He wouldn't get away that easily. "Yes, you are. You've been scowling ever since we left the shopping district and you were also rude to Fudo-san. To be honest it's scary."

Ryuji sighed. The last thing he wanted to do is to scare his girlfriend. "I'm fine," he told her. "It's just that he saved you and that annoys the hell out of me?"

Kotonoha blinked in confusion, "Huh?"

"I'm your boyfriend. I'm supposed to be one to rescue you and I couldn't do a damn thing!" His fists clenched. "And then he shows up and uses flashy moves to save you and beat the Horrors while we're stuck watching." He added, his expression softening, "I know…I know I'm being ungrateful. I should be glad you're safe but I just can't help but be pissed off that he saved you and not me."

Pride, it was all because of pride.

Kotonoha caressed his face and he looked up at her as she leaned in to softly kiss his lips. She then pulled back, smiling serenely, "I'm happy enough that you care so much about me."

"Why shouldn't I?" he huffed. "You're my girl." He puts his arm around her and pulls her close. She leans against him, smiling.

This was true love. While she thought what she had with Makoto could've been considered love, it had only been attraction and infatuation on his part while she had seriously loved him. He, however, had broken her heart but Ryuji came and mended it with his kindness.

Not many saw Ryuji's kindness, but she did. She saw beyond his rough, tough guy surface and the scowl on his face to see a kind soul. She saw a hero as well when he donned the Liner Blue identity and became one of Sakakino's heroes, a member of the Densha Sentai Lineranger.

"Tadaima!" Kokoro called as she entered the house after spending the day with her friends. She saw the scene and beamed, "Konnichiwa, Ryuji-niichan."

Ryuji cracked an eye open at Kokoro. "Hey, Kokoro-chan."

Kokoro liked Ryuji. While she had been initially wary of him because he seemed so intimidating, she quickly warmed up to him. After finding about what Makoto did to her sister, she instantly disliked him much like Ryuji did. Of course Ryuji's dislike for Makoto Itou border-lined on homicidal intent. That was why he would try to avoid Makoto as much as he could, or at least have Kotonoha present. That was because he wasn't sure if he could control himself if left alone with Makoto. "Konbanwa, Ryuji-niichan," Kokoro returned the greeting. "So, how was your date?" she inquired.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sauron was sitting in her throne and listening to Grimm's report. He mentioned a 'Gold Ranger' and that made Sauron scowl.

"All they need is a pink one now," murmured Sauron. She was watching Halcyon Knight remove his armor to reveal an all too familiar face ad she scowled, "I should've known."

Grimm looked to her, "You know him, Mistress?"

Sauron nodded, "Yes, unfortunately. I met him during my initial attempt of Multiversal conquest."

"Swank place you got here, Sally. Really fits your dominant nature," Yuji complimented as he walked into the throne room. Yuki nodded in agreement as she followed after him.

Grimm reached for his weapon, "Intruders!"

"Stand down, Grimm!" Sauron ordered.

"But, Mistress!"

Sauron glared at him, "Don't make me repeat myself."

Yuji shook his head, "Seriously, dude, you don't want her to repeat herself. Bad things happen when she does."

"How did you find me and get in here?" Sauron demanded, shifting her attention to Yuji and Yuki.

"Well, you did invite me, remember? Oh wait, we were supposed to wait for you, weren't we?" Yuji palmed his face, "Shit, my bad."

"Mistress, who is he?" Rosalinda whispered.

"Someone I can't believe I consider a friend," Sauron grumbled.

"A friend?" Rosalinda blinked in confusion.

"Unfortunately..." Sauton sighed.

Rosalinda smiled and then bowed, "Well, if you are a friend then I welcome you to our home. I am Rosalinda."

Yuji nodded with a smile, "Yuji Fudo, pleasure to make your acquaintance, Missy. This here's my baby sister, Yuki."

Yuki's eyes were trained on Sauron, as if she were thinking of something.

Yuji noticed the spaced out look in her eyes and waved a hand in front of her, "Yuki? Hello?"

Yuki then bowed, "Nice to meet you..."

"Likewise," Sauron returned, oblivious to the blush that was creeping upon Yuki's cheeks.

"Mistress, but he destroyed the Horror I sent out and…" Grimm tried to say.

"Leave."

"Mistress?" Grimm questioned.

"I said leave," she repeated, her claws digging into the armrests of her throne.

"…Yes, Mistress," he obeyed.

"And bring some drinks," Sauron added.

Grimm bowed and walked out of the throne room, but not before throwing a glare at Yuji and Yuki.

"So, your sister, was it?" asked Sauron.

Yuji got behind Yuki and put his shoulder on her, "You don't remember my adorable little sis, Sally? She was that silver dragon that always sat in the back of the cave we used to live in."

Sauron blinked as she recognized her eyes, "Oh, right. So, do you mind explaining what you were thinking interfering in my plans?"

"Actually, my intention was to save the girl," Yuji corrected, "but I got a little ahead of myself. Don't get me wrong, Sally. Now that I'm involved, I'm gonna make it my mission to fight you when the time is right, just like in the good ol' days."

"So, you'll assist the Linerangers then," Sauron reasoned.

"Hey, I'm a man of justice," he shrugged. "It's how I roll."

"Justice is an overrated concept," Sauron countered.

"Well, fighting evil is in my nature, so you know what I mean," Yuji argued.

"So why didn't you kill me when you had the chance all those years ago?" Sauron asked.

"I don't kill friends," he responded, "Despite my nature, I just can't bring myself to do kill someone I consider a friend."

Sauron blinked in surprise, "Me? You consider me, a demon who feeds on the flesh of humans, who corrupts them with my Horrors, a FRIEND?" She found the idea laughable.

"You're excellent company, Sally. Even Yuki is cheered up whenever you came around to our cave, even if she doesn't show it."

Sauron reminded, "You do realize that I've come close, twice, to taking over the Multiverse, right? I think if you want to be my friend you should be working WITH me instead of against me."

Yuji waves it off, "That's in the past, Sally. And besides, fighting you does provide me good sport and exercise. Might as well fight on the opposite side to make things look convincing."

Sauron asked, "Can you say the Linerangers will trust you if they find out about our friendship?"

Yuji answered, "I know one who will wanna try and kill me, but I can take all of them besides that Warren guy. He looks like he may put up quite a fight. But the other four are no challenge for me, should they wish to do battle with me."

"True..." she hesitantly agreed.

Yuji then clapped his hands with a smile, "So, why don't we have ourselves a feast then?"

"You do know I have a taste for human flesh," she reminded.

"I have no problem with that. I used to eat humans too."

Rosalinda nodded, "I'll have the cooks prepare something that did not come from the dungeon."

"Wonderful," he smiled. Yuki nodded as her stomach growled, while she looks down.

The cooks prepared the food as Sauron, her family, and her guests were seated at the dining table. The table was filled with mouthwatering food.

"And these are our children: Demona and Damon," Rosalinda introduced her children.

Yuji smiled, "Wow, didn't figure you were the type to have kids, Sally. Looks like you've been changing since that time."

"I needed heirs to my kingdom," Sauron explained.

"Good point."

Kotoneko flew out of her lamp and into a seat, "Hello~! Nice to meet everyone, nya!" She wore a leopard skin bra, gold translucent pants, and gold bracelets. She also had gold eyes, a black tail, and black cat ears.

Sauron blinked and pointed, "OK, why do you have Ifrit's girl?"

"Oh, this is Kotoneko," Yuji introduced, "my genie."

"Nice to meet you, nya!" she greeted.

Sauron grinned, "I guess that's one of the reasons Ifrit doesn't like you."

"Maybe," he shrugged, "I found Kotoneko in a lamp when I was traveling around in Egypt. Don't remember what world it was though. Anyway, I found her in a tomb and things went from there ever since."

"Master has been very kind to me these past few hundred years, nya!" Kotoneko beamed.

"135 years to be exact..." Yuki corrected subtly.

"I used to serve a very young pharaoh. She was a very kind person, nya. But then a wicked sorcerer and his mistress trapped me within the lamp, nya!" She snapped her fingers and the lamp projected images of the Pharaoh, the Sorcerer, and his mistress. They resembled Setsuna, Makoto, and Sekai respectively. "I was sealed in the lamp for 2000 years, nya... Then Master found me and we've been the best of friends, nya!"

Sauron chuckled, "You really are a softie, Yuji."

"Well, you know me," he shrugged, "I can never leave a girl alone when they cry."

Sauron agreed, "No, you never could."

Yuji complimented, "But you, on the other hand, have done well for yourself. Finally managed to get yourself a kingdom and all."

"Yes, but I want more." Greed shone in Sauron's eyes.

"You were always the ambitious type," he chuckled.

"And you will interfere, won't you?"

"Only when I have to, Sally."

"I will keep conquering until the Multiverse calls me its King."

Yuji took a sip of wine before he spoke, "Yup, that ambition of yours always did amuse me, despite your evil quirks."

Sauron quipped, "Quirks? I'm the embodiment of darkness."

Yuji shot back, "And you're darkness was no match for Merlin. It was hilarious to see you come back to my cave covered in ash and soot from his fire spells."

"Humiliating," she frowned. She never thought an old man like him could defeat her so easily.

"Don't pout, Sally. You were always cute when you came to me like that, especially with that one hair that was on fire like a candle on your head."

"Shut up," she grumbled.

Grimm was confused... by how someone like this can speak so candidly with Sauron. It didn't make sense to him how his Mistress could allow this person to speak to her like that. It even shocked him when she'd invited him to have dinner with her.

Yuji looked out the corner of his eye, "Something upsetting you, Grimm?"

"How dare you have that tone with our Mistress?" he demanded with a scowl.

"Grimm, leave," Sauron ordered.

"But…"

"Now."

He was about to leave when Yuji spoke up, "Before you go, Grimm, it's called friendship. Maybe you should look into it. You may like what you find," he smiled.

"So, Yuji, this is all a game to you, isn't it? Good VS Evil and all that."

"It's been like that since even before Lord Bahamut and the Dragon Queen, Tiamat, have come into existence," he sagely explained. "I'm just a piece in the game of life, but a very powerful one at that."

Sauron grinned, "Let's play then. I know your strengths so that means I will need to create more powerful Horrors."

Yuji grinned back "Good point. I'll be waiting for the time that it's my turn to get on the board."

Demona looked to Yuji and asked innocently, "Are you really Papa's friend?"

Yuji smiled, "Indeed I am, little sprite. Why do you ask?"

"Shouldn't you help Papa?"

Yuji nodded, "You have a point, little one. But friends do fight all the time and unfortunately, sometimes my nature as a Gold Dragon prevents me from making my own choices. It's a sacred duty that's literally in my blood."

Sauron looked down to her, "And Demona, friends like to play games with each other."

"Good point, Sally!" Yuji agreed.

"Don't call me Sally!" Sauron snapped.

After the meal when Yuji and Yuki left, Sauron decided to play her hand. "Grimm, I need you to make me a Horror and harvest me some fear." She had plans, big plans. There was a nest of Horror eggs that needed negative energy and what better source than fear.

"I do as you command, Mistress," said Grimm as he obeyed before vanishing into a dark portal.

"Well, Yuji," said Sauron calculatingly as she tapped her fingers together, "If you wanna play so much then let's play."

* * *

At a construction site, night had fallen and the workers were all heading home after a hard day's work. One of them, of course, lived alone. His wife and children had left him since he could not make ends meet and whenever he returned home from work, he had nothing but beer. Still, he needed to make a living. Maybe if he worked hard enough then his wife and kids would return. However, bit by bit, he found his faith fading away.

As Grimm appeared in the mortal realm, he spotted his target whose back was facing him. He held a Horror Seed between his two fingers and tossed it at the back of the person's neck. The seed dug into the man's neck and took root before the man doubled over and screamed in pain before being overtaken by the darkness within the seed as the Horror within burst to life and took over his mind, body and soul, devouring every piece of his humanity. The man's body became muscular with his fist resembling spiked mace balls and a head that looked like a spike-covered skull.

"Go, and create fear!" Grimm commanded and the Mace Horror went to do his work.

* * *

Kotonoha, Ryuji and Kokoro were having dinner when the house suddenly began to shake. "Earthquake!" shrieked Kotonoha. She and her sister went under the table, but not Ryuji. This didn't feel right. Suddenly, the earthquake just stopped.

"What happened?" asked Kokoro, panicked and wondering why the earthquake would just suddenly stop like that.

That was when Ryuji's phone began to ring and he flipped it open. He read the message and stood up to leave. "I have to go," he said. Kotonoha knew why he had to leave and simply said to him, "Be careful, Ryuji-kun."

* * *

The Mace Horror hurled explosive mace balls at a building, destroying it. The explosions were causing a panic which was what its master wanted. It then went on to cause more damage when all of a sudden the ChronoLiner sped by in front of it before flying off, leaving behind the Linerangers in their uniforms and gripping their DenGashers in Sword Mode.

"Minna, ikuzo!" ordered Liner Red before they all charged at the Mace Horror.

The Mace Horror roared and then shot mace balls at the Linerangers, causing explosions to erupt all around them. Grimm was watching the battle from a distance and decided to provide the Horror with backup.

Lesser Horrors suddenly appeared, surrounding the Linerangers and Red ordered, "Take them out!"

"No need to tell me twice!" said Green as he sliced a Horror in half before he took out one of his Necro Guns and began shooting. Yellow was also cutting Horrors down, sending the black demons from whence they came. Lightning bolts even lanced from his DenGasher, striking them down.

Black was using Shunpo and in a flash all the Horrors had wounds bursting with black blood. At the same time Red was unleashing bursts of flames with every swing of his sword, incinerating them. Meanwhile, Blue was making his way towards the Mace Horror, freezing the Lesser Horrors in his path. The cannon fodder did not interest him. He was after the main threat and would defeat it alone.

"You're mine!" said Blue as he engaged the Mace Horror. Mace-like fists of the Horror connected with the blade of Blue's DenGasher, causing an explosion of sparks. Blue then hurled a fist across the Horror's face, wincing since it hurt because of its hard face. The Horror swung a fist at Blue who ducked and then he ran the Horror through. He temporarily looked triumphant only to be disappointed as the Mace Horror slammed Liner Blue hard in the face, sending him flying backwards. His sword fell a distance away from him. He got back up and prepared to attack with his powers but the Mace Horror hurled several explosive mace balls at him. Liner Blue cried out as the explosions injured him and hurled him through the air.

Liner Blue was on the ground, groaning in pain. The others were busy dealing with the Lesser Horrors so they couldn't help him. However, someone did come to his rescue.

"**FULL CHARGE!"**

A pink blade flew out of nowhere and sliced at the Horror's chest, causing it to cry out as it staggered back. The blade then spun back around, hitting the Horror in the back with a slash before returning to its wielder.

The others were stunned as walking towards them was a PINK Lineranger.

"Liner Pink has arrived!" the Pink Ranger declared.

Liner Blue recognized the voice of the pink Lineranger. "Teresa…?"

"Hey," Teresa confirmed her identity as she nodded and help him up. Her Lineranger suit was similar to theirs only that it included a pink miniskirt.

"You're a Ranger now too?" Blue asked.

"Yes, and I just got my equipment," confirmed Pink.

* * *

"_Here," said Ant as he gave the pink Liner Pass to Teresa. "It's time for you to fight by their side."_

"_Thank you," said Teresa as she took the Liner Pass as the belt formed around her waist._

"_So, when do I get my gear?" asked Vash expectantly._

* * *

The Linerangers regrouped, and welcomed their newest member. Now there were six of them.

"Now with Teresa, it's time to tell this Horror who are." He looked to Teresa/Liner Pink. "Are you ready to join?"

Liner Pink nodded. "Yes!"

"Then follow our lead! Liner Red! Draco!"

"Liner Black! Wraith!"

"Liner Blue! Ifrit!"

"Liner Yellow! Oni!"

"Liner Green! Mortuary!"

"Liner Pink! Claymore!"

Red continued, "The tracks of life stretch infinitely and we will defend it! Ore-tachi wa…"

"**DENSHA SENTAI LINERANGER! SANJOU!"**

"Ikuzo!" Red ordered as they charged at the Mace Horror.

"Let's finish this off together!" ordered Liner Red as he gripped his Liner Pass and swiped it across the Liner Buckle as the others copied his motions.

"**FULL CHARGE!"**

The six Linerangers seemed to be riding along train tracks in their respective colors and speeding towards the Mace Horror. Liner Red landed the first hit, causing flames to lick the Horror's body. Then Liner Black landed a hit, causing the Horror's black blood to erupt from the wounds. Liner Yellow then landed a hit which was electrified. Liner Green hit the Mace Horror with a slash laced with green necroplasm. Liner Blue then hit it with a slash that froze it solid in ice. Finally, Liner Pink brought her blade down and the Horror was shattered to pieces.

* * *

Sauron pounded her fist upon her armrest in frustration and decided to take things up a level. She sent her Lesser Horrors at the remains of the Mace Horror which then caused the Mace Horror to revive and then grow into a giant.

* * *

"Ant, send the Liner Machines," said Red into his communicator. That was when the portal opened and Liner Engine burst out pulling along the trains cars which contained the Liner Machines. Only this time, there was an additional train car attached at the rear.

"That's mine," said Pink as the train cars opened up to reveal their vehicles which the Linerangers boarded. Liner Pink's Liner Machine was a black stealth jet with pink trim. While in the car its wings were folded up but now they were unfolded to their true width. The Liner Machines then went on the move.

Red, inside the Liner Engine, called out, "Liner Gattai!" With the command given, the first five Liner Machines combined to form their gestalt mecha with Liner Engine as the torso, Liner Drill and Gyro as the arms, and finally Liner Fire and Liner Marine as the legs. "Complete! Lineroh!"

"Don't forget about me!" said Pink as her Liner Jet attached to the back of Lineroh, forming wings for the gestalt before Pink was carried up to the main cockpit to join the others.

"Welcome aboard, Teresa," said Black.

"Happy to be on board," said Pink.

Red then called out the name of the new combination, "Jet Lineroh! All Aboard!"

Jet Lineroh and the Mace Horror both stared each other down, circling each other. That was when Lineroh immediately made his move. It struck forward with its drill but the Mace Horror countered and hurled an explosive mace at Jet Lineroh, causing an explosion that made the gestalt stagger and nearly flatten a building behind it if it hadn't caught itself.

"Guys, we have wings," Pink reminded.

That immediately gave them an idea on how to deal with the Mace Horror. Jet Lineroh then took flight and the Mace Horror began hurling explosive maces which only missed as Jet Lineroh zigzagged and rolled through the air.

"If it wants to play with fire it's going to get burnt!" said Red.

"Gyro Slasher!" called out Black and the Liner Gyro tossed its rotor blades at the Horror. The rotor blades spun so fast that it looked like a disc and it slashed the Horror across the body before it returned to Lineroh.

"Cryo Torpedoes!" called out Blue as Lineroh's leg which was the Liner Marine fired torpedoes that froze the Mace Horror on the spot.

"Now, to finish it! This is the end of the line for you!" called out Liner Red and the others. "JET LINER KICK!"

Jet Lineroh used a drop kick as it dove towards the Mace Horror and the demon exploded as it was shattered to pieces.

* * *

"Yatta," said Kotonoha in relief as she saw it on the news.

"Wow, that looks awesome!" said Kokoro as she saw the new Jet Lineroh.

* * *

Yuji and Yuki were in their home, watching the battle on their TV, while sitting on their couch.

"They can fly…" Yuki noted.

"Kihihihi," Yuji chuckled in a creepy way, "That McCrown is full of surprises!" He then heard a knock at the door and rose to answer it. "I'm comin'," he responded before opening his door. He looked down to see a 5 year-old girl with short blue hair under a yellow bandana, blood-red eyes, and dressed in a white sailor shirt and blue shorts. A backpack was slung on her shoulders.

"Hi, Daddy!" the girl chirped as she hugged Yuji's legs.

Yuji chuckled, "Well now, what do we have here? What's your name, little one?"

"Dizzy," the girl responded.

"So if I'm your daddy, who's your mommy?"

She dug in her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "Mommy wrote this for you," she smiled.

Yuji took the paper and read the contents.

"_A present for you, Yuji. Yes, this girl is our child. No, we did NOT have sex. Wouldn't even dream of it! She's simply a genetic combination of our DNA. I'm sure even you know what that is. Anyway, she is a gift from me to you. Take care of our little Dizzy, as I have much to do. I'm sure you will have no problem raising her. PS: she has some clothes but you're on your own with everything else. With hate, Sauron."_

Yuji chuckled as he finished the letter, "Well, this oughta be interesting." He then picked up Dizzy in his arms and smiled, "I bet you're hungry, right?" She cutely nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck as he went inside and shut the door.

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: Well, here's the Fourth Stop and we have some new surprises. First off, we have Teresa as the sixth official Lineranger. Originally, I wanted Kotonoha but then I realized that she didn't have training so she'd be pretty much unprepared for battle. Teresa seemed like the logical choice. As for the Liner Jet, well I wanted to give Lineroh wings so now we have Jet Lineroh. Also, Yuji gets a present from Sauron. Man, they're friends. Of course Sauron might just have ulterior motives by sending Dizzy to him. Maybe just telling him to back off in a subtle way. Well, hope you enjoy this installment. See you next time on the 5****th**** stop.**


	5. Fifth Stop

**DENSHA SENTAI LINERANGER**

**Fifth Stop: Lies, Secrets & Hidden Truths**

Kotonoha was washing her face after taking a bath. She was also humming to herself. Life was perfect. She never thought she could ever be this happy. Since high school began for her she'd been lonely. Then during the second term she'd met Sekai who'd introduced her to Makoto. When she was with him at first she'd been nervous but overtime she got used to him and started to fall in love. Her loneliness seemed to be a thing of the past but then it came back when Makoto started to ignore her in favor of Sekai and she didn't even know about it. He'd lied to her and kept secrets from her. If only he'd been truthful with her and spared her the pain. It broke her heart knowing that the boy she was in love with was cheating on. She couldn't live with that.

However, her life took another turn and this time for the better when Ryuji Hasuma saved her from herself. Not only that, he even introduced her to his friends. It felt a little awkward since the pain of her broken heart still lingered but overtime she got used to hanging out with them at lunch and even after school, even though the last few times they all got together ended with a brawl.

Then on the last night of the festival, when the bonfire dance took place, she danced with Ryuji. She knew what she felt for him and they shared their first kiss. The evening would've been perfect if those demonic Horrors had not attacked the school. Ryuji then revealed his powers to her, despite the possibility that she may reject him due to his abnormalities, but she didn't. He trusted her with his secret even after everyone's memories of the event were erased.

Unlike Makoto he was honest with her and his feelings for her. She knew he would never keep secrets from her.

Kotonoha splashed her fact to rinse of the suds and as she was drying her face her reflection began to distort. When she looked, she shrieked and stepped backwards as the face staring back at her wasn't her own.

"Kotonoha, are you okay?" Kotonoha's mother asked from the other side of the bathroom door. Sauron did a 'be quiet' gesture.

"I'm fine, Okaasan!" Kotonoha replied. She then looked at Sauron's masked face.

"Oh, relax," said Sauron from the reflection, "If I wanted to kill you you'd already be on the floor, lying in a pool of your own blood."

"What do you want?" Kotonoha asked fearfully, sweat pouring down her face.

"Tell me, Kotonoha Katsura, do you love Ryuji Hasuma?" Sauron asked.

"Of course I do," said Kotonoha without any doubt.

"Yes, and do you trust him?" Sauron questioned.

"That goes without saying," said Kotonoha. "I trust him, I do."

"Well, then your trust in him is misplaced," Sauron retorted.

"What do you mean?" asked Kotonoha.

"Do you really think you know all his secrets?" Sauron asked her.

"Yes, he revealed his powers to me," said Kotonoha.

"Only because it was an emergency," argued Sauron. "If nothing had happened he would've kept his powers a secret from you. He just didn't have a choice at the time." Sauron then asked pointedly, "What do you really know about Ryuji Hasuma?"

"Well…I know he comes from another world," said Kotonoha.

"And…?" Sauron prompted, grinning with sadistic glee. "What else? Has he ever told you what he did in his home world?" She took Kotonoha's silence as an affirmative. "Ah, so he hasn't, has he?"

"I know he got into a lot of fights," said Kotonoha.

"Did you know the reason behind those fights?"

"Well, no, but…"

"So that means he's still keeping secrets from you. Do you really think you should trust him?" questioned Sauron.

"He's always protected me," said Kotonoha. "Why shouldn't I trust him? And I trust him more than I trust you."

"And yet here we are, talking about Ryuji Hasuma," said Sauron. "I know about him more than you do, Kotonoha. How does it feel, knowing that his enemy knows more about him than his girlfriend?" Kotonoha gripped the front of her towel tightly. "He hasn't been completely honest with you, Kotonoha. Just like Makoto Itou. They're all the same, really."

"No…no he isn't!" Kotonoha cried.

"Oh really? Ask him about 'Ifrit' and see how he reacts." Sauron's face then faded away from the reflection and Kotonoha saw her own face. However, she was no longer the happily humming girl from moments ago. There was something in her eyes now.

Doubt.

* * *

Kotonoha stood at the platform at Haramihama Station. The conversation she had with Sauron still troubled her. She'd tried to ignore Sauron's words but she found that she couldn't. Ryuji hadn't really revealed much about his past to her and Sauron did make sense about his powers. If the Horrors had not attacked then Ryuji wouldn't have had to reveal them. The only reason she was allowed to keep it a secret was because she promised she would and he trusted her…but by how much?

Winter was approaching, so Kotonoha put on a winter coat and scarf. It would be Christmas soon as well and she was hoping to get Ryuji something special for the holidays. Still, thoughts of celebrating Christmas with Ryuji and her friends were replaced by the seeds of doubt Sauron had planted. What else was Ryuji hiding from her?

_"Ask him about 'Ifrit' and see how he reacts."_

Kotonoha knew that 'Ifrit' was Ryuji's codename. But why did Sauron want her to ask about it? Was there something significant about the name?

She felt a hand on her shoulder and then let out a gasp before she turned and saw that it was Ryuji. "Hey, good morning," he greeted.

"Oh, good morning," she greeted him back.

"Sorry I was late," he apologized. Ryuji meant to pick Kotonoha up for school but was late so he decided to wait for the train with her. The train then pulled up at the station. "Our train's here, Koto-chan. Let's go." He took her hand and entered through the door. They found a seat and sat down. "Hm, the train isn't so crowded today." Kotonoha was oddly quiet and he knew why. She was used to riding alone and reading until they reached their stop but it was bothering him too. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Ryuji-kun, where did you get your codename?" Kotonoha asked. Ryuji blinked, a bit taken aback by the sudden question.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Ryuji.

"I was just curious," she said. "So, how did you come up with the name?"

"I just did, I guess," he answered, not elaborating.

"I did some research and Ifrits are fire demons but your abilities are mostly ice-based," Kotonoha went on. "In my opinion, the name 'Ifrit' would fit Ryuki-san more."

Ryuji was starting to get agitated and he answered curtly, "Look, I just thought the codename would fit. Lay off, OK?"

They spent the rest of the train ride in silence.

* * *

"Nani? Kiyoura-san has moved to Paris?" asked Ryuki, surprised by the news.

"Yes," Sekai confirmed. "I was the one who saw her off." Sekai looked saddened by the departure of her friend. "So now we need to vote for a new Class Rep."

"I nominate my buddy here," said Warren as he pointed to Ryuki.

"Me?" Ryuki blinked.

"Well, the Class Rep has to be a responsible person and you're pretty responsible," said Warren.

"I agree," added Teresa.

"Same here," agreed Craig.

"Please…don't put me on the spot like that," said Ryuki.

"Well, once everyone shows up for class we'll have a vote," said Sekai before she went to sit down next to Makoto.

* * *

Things were…tense between Ryuji and Kotonoha in class even after the train ride. It was like Kotonoha had crossed a line and he was acting cold to her as a result. As for Ryuji, he didn't mean to be cold he just didn't know what to do. Why was Kotonoha fishing for answers now? Didn't she trust him to tell her himself?

He knew he hadn't been completely truthful with her and for good reason. There were just some secrets that were meant to be left in the dark like his true nature. He didn't know how Kotonoha would react and that scared him.

When the lunch bell rang Ryuji was gone, leaving Kotonoha alone to sigh.

"What's wrong...?" Yuki asked.

"Nothing's wrong, Yuki-san," Kotonoha lied.

Yuki grabbed her hand, "Let's go to the roof..."

"Wait...!" she stammered.

They went up the stairs and Yuki froze the lock behind her and turned to face Kotonoha, "There... We can talk easier in private... Right...?"

Kotonoha sighed, "Yuki-san, please...I just need to be alone to think."

"Thinking is only part of the problem...you have to talk to someone...with a friend..." She took Kotonoha's hands in her and looked at the girl pleadingly, "Can you talk to me, Kotonoha...? Please...?"

Kotonoha sighed in defeat, "If you insist."

Yuki gave a small smile before speaking, "You've seemed...apprehensive, lately... Why is that...?"

"It's Ryuji...I don't think he completely trusts me."

"Why not?"

"While on the train I asked him about something...and he..."

"He got mad?" Yuki supplied.

Kotonoha nodded, "Yes, and he hasn't spoken to me since."

"Maybe he doesn't know...how to answer your questions... Or perhaps...he's afraid...of how you'll react..."

Kotonoha started to shake nervously as she thought about what Sauron said, "But why? Why doesn't he trust me? I love him! I really love him, and it breaks my heart that he doesn't trust me! I don't even know about his past!"

Yuki stared at her intently before saying, "Can I tell you my secret...?"

Kotonoha looked to her with a confused look, "Yuki-san?"

"I wanted to tell you, but we don't have much time alone..."

"Yuki-san, what is it?"

Yuki backed away several feet to put distance between the two before she turned to face Kotonoha. "This body is real, but I am not human. Just don't scream..."

Yuki was engulfed in a blizzard of wind, snow, and ice as her shadow began to change and grow in the snowy tornado. The wind died down and left in Yuki's place was a 15-ft tall dragon with silver scales, a long neck and elongated snout, and webbed wings. Its blue eyes were still the same as Yuki's as the dragon lowered its head to Kotonoha's eye level.

Kotonoha was left gaping, "..."

The silver dragon mewled as she nuzzled Kotonoha's face. She then licked Kotonoha's face. Of course at the same time...Ryuji was listening from behind the door.

"Koto-chan, it's not because I don't trust you," he sighed with his head hung low. "I just don't want you to hate me."

Yuki returned to her human form and looked to the door before turning back to Kotonoha, "I'm not human..."

"You're a dragon!" Kotonoha exclaimed in sheer delight. "I've only ever read about them in books and fairytales! But a real dragon! Oh my goodness!"

Yuki nodded, "Brother is one too."

"Your true form is so beautiful," she complimented.

Yuki blushes, "..."

"But why did you show it to me?"

Yuki looked away slightly, "Because I wanted to... And I trust you... Also..."

"Also...?"

Yuki looked up, "You remind me of the queen..."

Kotonoha blinked, "Queen?"

"Brother and I come from another Earth where Camelot is still living and prosperous. Arthur's queen, Guinevere, looks exactly like you. Except older..." She blushed, "Her breasts are bigger too..."

Kotonoha blushes. "Yuki-san, can you help me about...about Ryuji?"

Yuki then answered, "Confronting him about it...won't work. He doesn't deal with head-on questions well. Especially when he's afraid... I think you should show him that you're not afraid of him, or something... Brother would know how to explain this better than me..."

Kotonoha nodded in understanding, "I should trust him to tell me when he's ready then."

Yuki nodded, "Be patient..." Yuki then kissed Kotonoha on the cheek, "I enjoy talking with you, Kotonoha..."

* * *

Ryuji was sitting alone by the school gym and eating a curry bun when Yuji loomed over him. "What do you want?" Ryuji asked.

Yuji spoke, "You've been quieter than usual, kid. Something wriggling around in your brain?"

"Mind your own business," he snorted.

"Yeah...I would, but the Princess has been looking troubled. And so have you."

"It's just...she's been asking questions."

"Questions that you don't want to answer?" he pegged. "Or are you afraid to find out their response?"

Ryuji didn't answer and stuffed the rest of the bun into his mouth before getting up to walk away.

Yuji's ring glowed and Ryuji felt a force pulling him back to Yuji's side and was frozen in place. "Not done talking," he sighed.

Ryuji glared, "I don't have anything to say to you."

"Then don't, and listen. Might do you good. Now then, are you afraid?"

"I'm not afraid of anything!"

Yuji frowned, "That's not what you're eyes are telling me right now. All sentient beings feel fear. Even monsters are afraid of something. You may not be afraid of anyone or anything, but your eyes tell me that you're afraid of something. Does it have to do with Kotonoha?"

"Get off my case!"

Yuji grabbed Ryuji by the throat, "Not until you resolve this issue, Orphenoch! I have patience but you are slowly testing mine! And I will not stand idly by and watch that girl be tormented by your indecisiveness and foolishness!"

"Fine! I just don't know how to tell her about what I really am!" he snapped.

"See? Was that so hard?" He then let go of him, "Instead of fearing how she will react, you should simply come out of hiding and tell her the truth; one piece at a time."

Ryuji balled his fists, "What truth? That I'm a monster? That my human form is just a fake?"

Yuji repeated, "Again, start with one truth at a time. Your human form is really just a reflection of your true self. A means of blending in. The same goes for me, really."

"I just don't want her to be afraid of me. She's the first person to ever make me feel...feel something besides anger and hate."

Yuji nodded, "That's good, but you must also trust her with your secrets as she trusts you with her life. It's a concept that works both ways. You must open up to each other in order to understand each other. That is what love truly is; understanding."

Ryuji feels his body loosen up as Yuji walks away.

"You must think on these things and make you decision," he said, "Otherwise you both will lose your hearts to the black."

Ryuji looked down and clenched his fists as he mumbled, "I don't want to lose her...that's why I can't tell her...but if I don't trust her...I'll lose her anyway..."

"Then go to her. She's on the roof, by the way," Yuji advised and just like that Ryuji went to talk to Kotonoha to clear things up and apologize.

* * *

"KOTONOHA!" Ryuji shouted as he threw the door open to see Kotonoha. She jumped when he called her.

"Ryuji-kun!" she let out in surprise.

There was a moment of awkward silence between them as they tried to look for the words to begin this.

"Koto-chan, I..." Ryuji began.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

Ryuji blinked. Why is she sorry? Shouldn't he be the one that was sorry? "Koto-chan?"

"We've only just started dating so of course we don't know everything about each other. I shouldn't have pried either. I know the kind of life you lead so of course you'd have secrets. You must have a good reason and I trust you. You can tell me when you're ready."

Ryuji shook his head, "No, I should be sorry. I should trust you. You're my girlfriend. Heck, you're more than that. You're like my best friend in this entire school. It's just...trusting others isn't something that comes easy for me."

Kotonoha walked closer to him and she took his hand, holding it with her own hands. "Then let's start trusting each other more. I'll trust you to tell me when you're ready and you'll trust me not to react poorly."

"I guess…we can do that…" Ryuji said and the two kissed.

* * *

It would appear that things were good between Kotonoha and Ryuji now after they made up. The two smiled as they sat together in class and went home together. Watching them were Yuji and Yuki as they walked home with Dizzy in his arms.

Yuji then spoke, "We did good." Yuki nodded. Yuji held up a hand, "High five." They high-fived.

"Well, you seem happy," said Sauron as she appeared before them.

"Ah, Sally!" greeted Yuji. "What's up? It's rare to see you out. Didn't get enough sun?" he joked.

Sauron scowled behind her mask. So she had pale and cracked skin. That didn't mean she had a skin condition. She looked to Dizzy and smiled, "I see you're enjoying my gift."

"Mommy!" Dizzy called in recognition.

"Yeah, thanks," Yuji smiled.

"Well, enjoy her while you can because when those Linerangers find out…" Sauron let the threat hang. "In the meantime it's time to have some fun." Her shadow expanded and Horrors crawled out. Dizzy, seeing them pressed her face against Yuji's shoulder. "Ah…don't be scared, Dizzy," said Sauron soothingly as she gently patted the half-Horror's head. The Horrors then took flight.

"What are you planning, Sally?" asked Yuji.

"I've just learnt that I don't have to just make one monster grow."

* * *

The Linerangers were called to the scene and in there Liner Machines. The city was being attacked by half a dozen enlarged lesser Horrors that were mostly used as normal-sized mooks but now they were gigantic and wreaking havoc and causing destruction throughout the city.

"Well, it goes without saying," said Liner Red. "Let's form Jet-Lineoh! Liner Gattai!"

As soon as it formed, Jet Lineroh started to mow down the offending Horrors.

* * *

Back in her house, Kotonoha was watching the news report with a smile. "And the Linerangers do it again," she said proudly. She wanted to shout out that she was dating one of them.

"They're so cool, Onee-chan!" said Kokoro.

"Yes, they are," Kotonoha agreed.

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: Just Ryuji and Kotonoha having a fight and having it resolved. Nothing really big happened here, to be honest. Well, except for the dragons but other than that it was just a regular high school romance chapter. Anyway, we'll get to more of the action next time. Remember, this fic doesn't have to be combat heavy and if you want you can just imagine the action in your head.**


End file.
